


Everything could be awesome? (Lego movie fanfic)

by Homeofallfandomz



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeofallfandomz/pseuds/Homeofallfandomz
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR LEGO MOVIE 2 BE WARNED!!!!After the events of the second movie, Emmet and the others are living life as awesome as could be in their new shared home with the habitants of the Systar System. Only with one exception...Emmet doesnt feel like everything is as awesome as it was before...No matter how hard he tries to forget it, the time he shared with Rex meant alot to him, maybe a bit too much to admit to the others, especially Lucy...When a peculiar shooting star approaches, Emmet wishes for something he would never expect to actually happen. Leading the team to question what to do with the situation ahead of them and who really is Emmet Brickowski...





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my G O S H
> 
> ITS FINALLY HERE GUYS!!!
> 
> I remember seeing the trailer for the first Lego movie and instantly falling in love with it and I'm so happy and proud of all the creative minds that put time and effort into this sequel, making it as SPECIAL as the first one!
> 
> As always, I want to acknowledge that I do not own any characters from the Lego movie Franchise and that this is just intended for fans to enjoy! (The Lego movie series has brought many joy to me and I just want to share some of that joy through this crummy story XD) I also decided to add this story onto A03 because why not? I want to send this out to hopefully connect with fans of the movie on more than one platform XD
> 
> So without further to do, enjoy!
> 
> -homeofallfandomz

Emmets POV:

I stared out into space in deep thought, worried of what could have potentially happened to my friends when a voice called my name.

"Emmet?...Hey Emmet" the voice grew closer as I snapped into reality, turning to see Rex. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, trying my hardest to not sound exhausted. "You don't look too good...how long have you been staring out that window?" Rex tilted his head confused.

"Oh not too long...just for... A while actually-ya a while.." I admitted ashamed. "Well, staring out of a window dramatically isnt going to do you any good" Rex laughed as I turned to him annoyed. I guess he saw that I was really upset because he cleared his throat awkwardly and became serious again, "its because of your friends, isn't it?" He then questioned.

I thought for a minute before nodding and sinking down to the floor. "Maybe the citizens of Apocalypseburg were right, maybe it was my fault that all my friends are gone..." I sighed as I hugged my knees. "That's impossible...how could it have been your fault, all you were trying to do was help them.." Rex reassured. "I guess- but, I didnt...They all wanted me to be this leader but I thought we were all leaders in the end...I just wanted things to go back to the way they were but i even failed at that" I admitted scared.

Not longer after that, tears welled up in my eyes as I dug my head into my knees. It was quiet for a while, the only noise being me crying not as quietly as I wished and the sounds of Rex walking away. It was normal for people to brush my feelings off or to ignore them so I was used to it. Lucy always reminded me to stop wearing my heart on my sleeve and to just grow up. I remeber thinking of that and feeling worse before footsteps cut off my train of thought.

I paused as I then felt someone sit beside me and wrap a blanket around me, pulling me into a half hug. "Its not your fault that they were taken...Dont be so hard on yourself" I then heard Rex say quietly.

I paused as I heard those words, and felt myself relax a little. "S-sorry, this is dumb...its not very manly to cry" I sniffed as I wiped some tears away. "What? Who told you that? Crying is extremely manly" Rex responded making me laugh a bit.

I looked back out the huge window into the infinite galaxy ahead of me as I felt Rex do the same. Slowly my head fell to rest on his shoulder as we continued to stare out. "...Thanks..." I then whispered as I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep. I remember acknowledging that then- and only then, was the first time someone actually comforted me... I remeber it feeling nice and for the first time since everyone was taken...

I was truly happy...

No ones POV:

Emmet woke up startled from the sound of his alarm blaring beside him. He hit it off as he sat in his bed, thinking of the memory he had just dreamt about. He then shook the idea out of his head as he got up and got dressed.

He walked into the living room to find Lucy already eating breakfast. "Hey Em, made you some coffee" she said sweetly as she handed him a cup. "Thanks Lucy!" He said excitedly as he took a sip, sitting down across from her. "So, any plans for today?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Hm, not that I'm aware of...Oh right! Batman and Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi invited us and all the others over for Dinner tonight" Emmet respond as Lucy remembered happily. "Thats right, weird too, I had a dream we were just over there" Lucy laughed a bit as Emmet remembered his.

"...H-hey Lucy, I had this weird dream last night" he let out nervously. "Yea? What of?" She questioned concerned. "Well, thing is, is that it wasn't a dream but more of a memory- it was a memory now that I remember it" Emmet rambled on as Lucy stared confused.

"I-it was about Rex" he finally let out as Lucy choked on her coffee. "You mean grown up, jerk you?" "Yea- wait what?" "Yea! He was a complete jerk, almost destroyed all of us!" Lucy went on "he wasnt that much of a jerk.." Emmet mumbled as he drank his coffee. "I'm sorry- are you sticking up for the guy who tried to trap you under the dryer-" "N-no im just saying I had a dream about this memory and-" Emmet pause as he saw Lucy who looked at him disappointed.

"...It was, nothing, just another nightmare I guess" Emmet sighed as Lucy nodded almost relieved. "It wasn't a warning of any sort right?" She questioned. "..Nah I dont think so" Emmet smiled as Lucy smiled back.

"Well come on, we gotta get some things before we head off to the dinner" She sang as they got up. Emmet looked down upset for a minute. He felt his mind deceive him as he wished that Lucy would have comforted him the way Rex did. He immediately shook the idea out of his head as he followed Lucy out of the house, into the town. Trying to forget about him...or himself in this case...


	2. Chapter two

Emmet sat at the diner playing with his smoothie bored as Lucy ordered another to go. "...You seem upset, everything alright?" Lucy questioned as she cut Emmet from his train of thought. "Oh no, it's nothing..." "...You know you suck at lying babe..." "I know its just-" Emmet cut himself off as he stared at her nervously. "...It's about Rex again isn't it?" she sighed.

Emmet shook his head for a couple of seconds, Lucy raised her eyebrow confused. He then paused, nodding in defeat. "What is your obsession with him recently?" "It's not like that Lucy... it's just...dont you feel like he deserved better?" Emmet said as Lucy frowned. "Well, yea I guess- but he did that to himself. No one told him to be evil, he DECIDED to" Lucy stated as Emmet agreed. "But the thing is, is that he was scared. He just wanted to protect me- or..us in this case..." Emmet tried to explain. "So, what are you implying?" "...He wasn't that bad of a guy!" Emmet said as Lucy nodded.

"But there's nothing we can do now. He's...gone" She said quietly as Emmet looked down nodding. He then paused as he thought of something "...Unless" "Nope. Not a chance Brickowski.." "Oh come on Lucy, everyone deserves a second chance" Emmet begged as she rolled her eyes. She then looked at him as he made puppy eyes.

"...No Emmet we can't, and stop doing those eyes...their adorable" Lucy muttered looking away. "Aw you think their adorable-" "not the point babe, even if we were to hypothetically go back in time and bring him back here, what makes you think he would even want to be your friend?" "uh cause were the same person? Who wouldn't want to be their own best friend, plus then we would have one more super cool best friend" Emmet explained as Lucy smiled a bit.

"You really do try to see the good in people, I like that about you" she smiled. "Well thats nice to hear, especially cause I like everything about you" he responded as she laughed. She then reached out to his hand, intertwining their hands together. Emmet smiled widely at her as she did the same back.

Emmet was always happy with Lucy, that was a fact that he knew for certain- along with the rest of the Systar system... "You know what, forget about Rex, im happy with the way things are" Emmet stated as Lucy smiled. "Really?" "Mhm, I'm happy with just you and-" "Me." Batman interrupted, scaring the two.

"Sup nerds, sorry to barge in on your cheesy romance scene but I'm thirsty and I didnt bring any money" Batman stated as he sat down beside Emmet, taking his smoothie. "Arent you like a billionaire?" Lucy questioned as Emmet frowned at his smoothie that was already halfway gone.

"Yea but I don't just go carrying around my money. What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Batman raised and eyebrow. "A pretty big one if you ask me" Lucy mumbled.

"UGH what is even in this smoothie?!" Batman yelled, turning to Emmet. "...Strawberry Banana?" Emmet replied confused. "ITS DISGUSTING....get me another one" Batman demanded, "alrighty- two more smoothies please" Emmet told the waitress as she nodded happily.

"So why are you here again, specifically- why are you bothering us?" Lucy questioned. "Because, my queen is trying this new protein diet and I'm sick and tired of eating salads and other gross things like fruits- spoiler: thats most likely what were eating tonight. Real men eat lobster and steak-" "ooo i like steak does that make me manly?" "-well most guys, but guys are only manly if they are insanely ripped like me as well" Batman replied to Emmet.

"So your secretly still eating the stuff you like, yet you didnt bring any money?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I basically saved the entire universe so 1: your welcome and 2: I think I can at least get a free meal every once and a while" Batman said proudly as she shrugged giving up on the conversation. He then paused as his phone went off.

"Hey babe. Yea I'm coming back right now honey I was just- ....yea I know...yes I remember the diet, I definitely didnt just down three burgers or anything... Okay I'm coming back" Batman said as he hung up. "Well, I have to get the dinner ready so catch you losers later" he stated as he shot his grappling hook through the nearest window, zipping out.

"Alrighty, two strawberry banana smoothies" the waitress sang as she handed Emmet the two drinks. "Aw. Batman didnt even get his smoothie" Emmett frowned. Just as he stated that, the grappling hook came back and grabbed the smoothie, taking it out as well. "Oh nevermind" Emmet smiled as the waitress stared confused.

Lucy checked the time on her phone, "Hey its almost time to head over, wanna head back?" She asked as Emmet nodded happily. After paying the two got up and walked through the town.

"So for the party I choose out that blue shirt you like with your black jeans and white shoes" Lucy explained as Emmet nodded. "And I choose out that blue dress you always like! Look at that, were going to be a matching couple" Emmet smiled. "I guess we are, gosh, we really are a cheesy couple" Lucy laughed a bit.

As they made their way back to the house, Emmet looked through some of the windows of the open shops curiously. One thrift store in particular caught his eye. "..Wanna go in for a second?" Lucy questioned as Emmet nodded.

Emmet looked amazed at all the unique outfits and items in the store. "you should choose out an outfit, there pretty cheap here and also, you've been wearing the same outfit for like two movies already" Lucy joked as Emmet stuck his tongue out, but looked through the clothes anyways.

"So, maybe try to get some darker colors like black and greys, those tones look good on you" Lucy said as she helped look through racks. "Yea okay, I thought Batman's whole deal was darker colors, and you dont like my construction suit?" Emmet frowned. "No its not that it's just, your not even a construction worker anymore" she smiled. "oh...good point" Emmet agreed as he went through the vest rack.

As Lucy talked, Emmet looked through the darker vest. "Oo, what about this one" Emmet questioned as he showed her a black vest. "Yea that's a good one!" Lucy nodded.

After choosing out a few more items, they made their way to the front where a bored teenager stood. "Find everything you were looking for today?" She asked in a monotoned voice. "Yep" Emmet replied turning to smile at Lucy. Lucy then paused as her phone went off, "I'll just be outside okay babe, gotta take this" she told Emmet as he nodded understanding.

As the cashier scanned the items, Emmet looked around the front. He noticed Lucy on the phone who looked concerned and some items behind the cashier lady. "Do you want a bag for all of this?" She questioned, "yes please" he replied. She sighed as she went to the back to find one. Emmet noticed something in the back that the teen had covered before. It was a vest that looked identical to Rex's.

Emmet gasped shocked as the teen came back in. "....you good mister?" The girl questioned as Emmet continued his prolonged gasp. "-s-sorry but- where did you get that vest?" Emmet asked. "This one? Its a work one.." "No- not yours, that one!" Emmet said as he pointed to the Rex vest.

"Oh...some dude just came in and dropped it off, said it was super rare or something" the teen shrugged. Emmet stared at Lucy who was still on the phone, then back at the teen. He bit his lip nervously as he thought of what to do, after a second of arguing with himself and discovering all the possible outcomes he took a deep breath and turned back to the confused teen.

"...How much for it?"

"Okay...see you soon...bye" Lucy said nervously as she hung up. She jumped around as she heard the door open. "Hey perfect timing!" Emmet joked nervously. "Yea I guess so" Lucy smiled awkwardly. They stood like that for about two more minutes when Lucy broke the silence. "So um, get everything?" "Mhm, everything we choose out together, nothing more" Emmet laughed awkwardly as Lucy looked at him confused.

"Um- who were you talking to?" Emmet changed the subject. "Oh- no one, just a prank call thats all, probably Benny and Mayham again, up to their um...jokes again!" She answered. "...okay?" Emmet smiled a bit. He then reached down and grabbed her hand as they began to walk back to their place.

They stayed silent for most of the part, avoiding eye contact. Lucy thought about the call she just recieved and how Emmet would react. Emmet didnt seem to notice as he kept the bag to his side, he looked down and caught a glimpse of the R on Rex's vest. He smiled a bit before shutting it tight again. "Just need to get back home" Emmet thought. "At least then I wont have to bring it up for a while" Lucy continued in her mind.

"Just a little bit more to go" they both thought as they turned to one another smiling fakely before looking away awkwardly again.


	3. Chapter three

Emmet walked up to the mirror looking into it. "Hey there handsome, whoa- what a cool looking vest you got" he said as he complimented himself. "I know, just got it, Lucy says I look very manly in it- way manlier than batman and every other man in the universe combined, its no biggie" he responded to himself.

"Emmet are you getting ready or just talking to yourself again?" Lucy called from outside the room. "...im getting ready?" He replied awkwardly. After a couple of seconds of silence he took off his vest and began to put on the outfit Lucy had prepared for him. While grabbing his jeans he knocked over a bag, dropping out Rex's vest.

Emmet gasped quickly as he scooped up the vest and locked the door. Once he took a breath, he looked back at the vest, then the mirror.

After a few seconds Emmet jumped up to the mirror standing heroically, wearing Rex's vest. "The names Rex- REX DANGERVEST" he then imitated as he punched the air. He zipped around the room punching and kicking stuff. "Emmet?" Lucy called. Emmet gasped as he kicked a soccer ball, making it hit the wall and fly right back to his face, knocking him over. 

"oWW....y-yea?" Lucy heard Emmet reply. "Are you okay in there? All I hear is yelling and a bunch of stuff falling.." "Yea, everything's alright! Just been trying to get these skinny jeans on, there super...skinny?" Emmet replied as Lucy thought confused. "Well then change pants babe..." "good call- I'm gonna do that right now" Emmet replied.

"Shoot that was close" he thought. He then got an idea, he slipped on his blue shirt over the vest and finished getting dressed. Lucy waited with Unikitty until Emmet came in. "Whoa babe, not bad" she smiled. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" he said still pretending to be Rex. "...huh?" Lucy and Unikitty tilted their heads confused. "I-i mean, you look really pretty" Emmet smiled at her.

She smiled back as she looked down at the ground shyly. "W-well we dont want to be late so let's head off" she smiled as he agreed, extended out his arm so she can link hers with his. "Babe are you working out? Your chest feels more buff" she then said as Emmet started to sweat. "oh yea totally, been just, bench pressing all the time" "That's good" Lucy smiled as she then dropped the conversation as Emmet sighed relieved. "This is going to be so much fun, all of us back together hanging out!" Unikitty smiled as Emmet agreed happily. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Batman rushed down the corridor of the castle with a bag behind his back. He looked around nervously before chucking the bag out the window, "Batman saves yet another couple of lives, your welcome" he told himself. "Honey! Do you know where all the lettuce went? The royal chefs cant seem to find any" Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi complained. Batman looked out the window to see the busted bag of lettuce on the ground below.

"...nope not a clue" Batman replied. "Aw what a bummer, guess the chefs are going to have to make the back up dish: Steak" she said as Batman fist bumped in victory. Just as he was doing his victory dance his phone went off, playing the old batman theme song.

"Sup" he then answered. He nodded as the voice spoke on the phone, "I'm sorry but- who are you dude?" Batman asked annoyed. He then listened more and gasped. "...are you sure Wyldstyle would want you showing up- heck, I dont even want you to show up and its my frickin party..." Batman listened more, now becoming impatient.

"Who's Wyldstyle? I think you would know that shes your- oh, I mean Lucy I guess" Batman corrected himself. He listened more until he moaned annoyed, "uGH, FINE, just show up or whatever, but just know that its gonna end bad.." Batman said as he hung up.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Emmet knocked on the gate for the third time and backed up to where Lucy was standing. "I cant believe it, they said to be here at 6 and they haven't opened the door...AND ITS 6:30 now!...typical Bruce" Lucy yelled annoyed as she layed against the stone wall. "Who's Bruce?" a voice called from far away leaving Lucy confused. "Well on the bright side, we can hang out and talk!" Emmet smiled as Unikitty agreed, Lucy smiled until she cut herself off and paused, looking down. "Emmet...we need to talk about something" she then spoke quietly.

"About what Lucy?" Emmet asked confused. "...So, someone decided to show up to the party...someone that will most likely push the plot further...but either way...its my dad" She said as Emmet and Unikitty did another prolonged gasp. Lucy waited for them to finish annoyed.

"...Are you done?" 

"....yea..." Emmet said as Lucy rolled her eyes. 

After a few seconds of silence, Emmet screamed happily, scaring Unikitty right into Lucy's arms.

"LUCY, THAT'S AWESOME!" he hugged her. "A-awesome?" Lucy asked confused. "I've always wanted to meet your parents, I bet hes super cool and edgy like you!" Emmet smiled. "...Really? I thought you would be terrified to meet him..." "Scared, Lucy, your the best thing that has ever happened to me, I bet ill love him" He smiled reassuringly, earning a smile from Lucy. "but what if he doesn't love you..." Unikitty said out loud as Lucy stared at her annoyed.

"Hey guys!" they then heard Benny say as he arrived with Sweet Mayhem and Metalbeard. "Sorry were late, Benny insisted we get these cool space themed cupcakes for the party!" Sweet smiled as she showed Lucy and Emmet. "Why be ye guys still out here?" Metalbeard raised his eyebrow confused. "They haven't let us in yet..." Lucy sighed, "Typical Bruce" all three mumbled. "Who's Bruce?" The ominous voice called once more. 

"Are we missing anyone?" Unikitty questioned as Emmet shrugged, "I think President Business said hes running a bit late, but otherwise i think-oh yea, Lucy's dads showing up!" Emmet said as everyone gasped. "And your not running?" Benny tilted his head confused. "We will miss ye when yer gone" Metalbeard frowned as the others agreed. "Oh come on guys, it cant be that bad!" Emmet whined. "It can and most likely will" Batman's voice replied from the speaker on the gate. 

"Batman? How long have you been listening to us?" Lucy questioned. "Definitely not like, 15 minutes or whatever, actually i was. Batman never lies" he stated as they all rolled their eyes. The gate door then opened letting them in. Emmet thought about what the others were saying, was meeting Lucy's parents (or parent in this case) really that horrifying? 

They entered the house and looked around amazed at the palace. "Whoa...you live here?" Benny said amazed, "Yea. got my own Batcave AND Mancave" Batman showed off Benny gasped amazed. "Wheres the queen?" Mayhem questioned as she cut herself off noticing a light show coming from the top of the stairs. Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi then strutted down the stairs in a gown she had created herself. Everyone stared confused and somewhat amazed. 

Once she made it down the stairs the music turned off and the spotlight disappeared, leaving them in silence. 

"I love making dramatic entrances!" Queen W.W then gushed. "And what a beautiful one it was my queen" Batman said as everyone looked at him shocked. "Wow, the queen really did change Batman..." Lucy whispered to Emmet as he nodded, still thinking of the whole "parent" issue. 

After a couple of minutes talking, they all went to the dining room to eat. "Steak, I thought you said Queen W.W was on a no meat diet?" Lucy said to Batman, "yea but how can you be on a diet if there is no lettuce, heh funny joke-copyright Batman" Batman said as Lucy looked out the window behind him and noticed lettuce blowing away in the wind. "What the..." "So Lucy! I heard your fathers showing up!" Queen W.W smiled excitedly.

"Yea, but he said he cant make it to the dinner" Lucy said rather happily. Emmet thought harder about the situation ,"What if they were right- what if Lucy's dad hates me?! I dont want that, i want to go fishing with him and do other father and daughters boyfriend things!" Emmet thought then whined as he ate rather quickly. Lucy noticed this along with everyone else.

"Babe you okay?" Lucy turned to him concerned. Emmet nodded as he grabbed his drink too quickly, throwing it into his face rather than drinking it. Everyone gasped, Batman laughed of course. "Emmet what's going on?!" Lucy asked embarrassed. "Nothing I'm fine, just wanted to liven up the dinner party!" Emmet laughed awkwardly. "Now your talking!" Batman said as he grabbed a spoonful of his mashed potatoes, launching it at Emmet.

Queen W.W looked at him disapprovingly. "...Sorry" Batman sat back down. "This was a mistake" Emmet thought and frowned as he began cleaning himself up. "Hey what's that?" Mayhem then questioned as she noticed the vest underneath Emmet's shirt. "Oh its just an undershirt.." "That's a weird looking under shirt if ye ask me" Metalbeard said as Emmet panicked.

"Its honestly just an undershirt, I didn't know you were all so interested in undershirts!" Emmet said annoyed, not knowing that this scene was already planned out and a major scene... "Here just let me..." "No stop!" Emmet smacked Lucy's hand away earning another gasp from everyone, and another laugh from Batman. Lucy looked at him almost hurt, "I'm sorry-" Emmet said before Lucy yanked his shirt, opening it up, exposing his Rex vest.

Everyone once more gasped, but this time Batman did as well, then laughed of course. "What is that?" Lucy asked shocked, "Its uh-" "THAT'S REX'S VEST!" Benny then screamed scared as he hid behind Metalbeard, "Yer not turning evil be you..." "What-no its just a vest!" Emmet pleaded. "Oh no, he already sounds evil!" Unikitty cried as everyone started freaking out.

"Emmet.." Lucy said as Emmet looked down, eyes filling with tears. He then stood up, knocking over his chair, making a loud enough noise to shut everyone up.

"I'm scared okay?! I'm scared that your dad is going to kill me and that I won't be good enough for you!" Emmet then yelled to Lucy as she stared at him shocked. "And this "stupid" vest- belonged to a good friend of mine that I really wish was here right now!" He added in. "But he tried to change you" Unikitty mumbled, "and he threw you under the dry-ar-" "and beat you up-" "Yea didn't you say he broke your back, that's pretty manly if you ask me tho-" "I KNOW WHAT HE DID!!" Emmet stomped his foot and yelled louder than he ever had before.

He then paused once he realized how loud he raised his voice. He looked around and saw everyone who was either looking down uncomfortably or staring at him annoyed. He swallowed hard as he looked down as well, "I...I'm sorry" he half whispered as he ran out of the room. Lucy watched him go frowning.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late and all-you know, Business stuff- lord business stuff!" President Business joked as he walked in. He paused as he noticed everyone looking down silently, "not a good time?" He questioned as everyone just turned and nodded.


	4. Chapter four

Emmet rushed up to the balcony, he shut the doors and closed his eyes as he sunk to the floor. "This is probably the worst day of my life" he told himself as he hugged his knees. He then starred up at the purple-blueish sky and sighed, he paused as he noticed a shooting star. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to think of what he wanted to wish for. Maybe it was for Lucy's dad to like him or to not live through this day or... Wishing Rex was here...

Emmet gasped as he felt his mind deceive him with that thought. Surely he missed him but having him around again might cause problems with the others. But at the moment the only thing going through his mind was the memory him and Rex shared together on the Rexcellsor, looking out into infinite space, finally at peace for a little while... "Man, I really wish you were here" he then heard himself admit. A loud noise then filled the air as Emmet looked up, he noticed the shooting star was coming closer, as it if was coming directly to him. "What the..." he mumbled squinting more, the shooting star then started heading directly to the balcony, the one spot where Emmet was.

"Okay time to go..." Emmet told himself as he tried to open the door but failed. "What the-" Emmet panicked as he zipped around to see the star coming closer. He tried yanking the door but it didn't budge, he looked around and began to master build a ladder to get out of there. "There, that should do the trick!" Emmet looked at it for a second before beginning to climb up, only to be hit spot on by the star.

Lucy and the others paused as they head a loud bang from upstairs. "What was that?" Queen W.W questioned as everyone shrugged. "Maybe we should check on Emmet" Unikitty said as everyone agreed. "No, ill do it" Lucy said as she stood up nervously as she walked towards where the noise came from.

"Ow..." Emmet whined as he got up from under the broken bricks. He looked up and noticed half of what was the balcony was blown up and broken. "Oh no, nonono-" Emmet whined as he tried to fix it. As Emmet tired fixing the balcony another figure emerged from the pile of broken bricks. Emmet sensed this and paused, "Man, that hurt didn't it?" the voice said as he began laughing. Emmet turned around terrified as he met face to face with the figure.

"...REX?!" Emmet yelled shocked. "...Yea?" he stated normally.

"What the-h-HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Emmet asked as he backed up scared. "Eh, they needed a good plot plus, i'm a wicked cool character" Rex looked off at the distance heroically, "...Plus did you really think they were only going to use me for one movie? PFT-nah...they needed this..." Rex muttered before Emmet started laughing and jumped up to hug him, "Whoa, what are you doing?" Rex questioned awkwardly. Emmet didn't reply as he kept hugging him, "welcome back" he finally spoke after a few minutes as Rex smiled confused.

Lucy walked down the hallway trying to think of what to say when she noticed a broken part of the castle. "Oh no...Emmet" she thought as she rushed towards it.

"..Wait, but I was mean to you..." Rex paused as he pushed Emmet back. "Yea, evil is more of the word-but i like to give people second chances" Emmet shrugged as Rex scratched his head awkwardly.

Lucy paused as she heard Emmet talking to another voice, "Emmet?" She called. Emmet and Rex both paused, "Yes?" he then called out. "Who are you talking to?" "Oh um...I just-the balcony broke in the weirdest way possible" Emmet said nervously as Rex noticed Emmet was wearing his vest. "...How so?" Lucy said as she tried to get up, "No-dont come up!" Emmet yelled as Lucy stopped confused. "Its not safe up here...ill come down" Emmet said as Lucy nodded understanding. Emmet then made it down, tripping and face planting right beside her, "So, uh, whats up?" Emmet layed on the floor trying to act casual.

"...What happened we heard a loud band and-What happened to the balcony?!" Lucy said scared. "Oh, okay so I was out there admiring the view when this shooting star passed by right, so i wished- for something and then i noticed the star was coming super close and so i was like: 'hey that's coming pretty close' and then it hit me and exploded most the balcony off" Emmet said as Lucy stared at him confused for a solid five minutes. She took a deep breath as she walked back and fourth, as Emmet waited for her awkwardly. He looked up and noticed Rex who was looking back confused.

"Okay, I dont know-how you came up with that so fast, but i thought we agreed to never keep any secrets from each other..." "I'm telling the truth Lucy!" Emmet pleaded, "Oh really? Cause last time I checked you never told me you bought Rex's vest-and then proceeded to HIDE it under your clothing today-" "Okay, i know that sounds bad but i can explain this..." Emmet reassured her as she crossed her arms ready to listen.

"...I may or may not have wished for Rex to come back, and it worked and the shooting star was him who crashed into me, crashing me into the balcony destroying it" Emmet squeezed his eyes tightly as he admitted it. After a long period of silence, Emmet opened his eyes to see Lucy who stared at him in disbelief. "I know it sounds insane, but if you come up here it will all make sense" Emmet reassured her as he grabbed her hand, she instantly yanked it away in rage.He instantly knew he was in for something bad, but didn't expect it to be that bad...

Rex sat on the hidden side of the balcony, over hearing yells of anger from Lucy. After a while they died down and turned into what sounded like crying. Rex, now curious, slowly poked his head out to find only Emmet who was turned the other way. "Uh...Emmet?" Rex then questioned, scaring him a bit, "Oh, h-hey" Emmet sniffed as he quickly wiped his face turning around. "Um...you good?" Rex questioned as Emmet nodded looking down, then frowned and shook his head.

"Um...Well Lucy broke up with me so I dont really know how to feel right now..." He laughed a bit, mostly in disbelief.

Rex looked down nodding awkwardly. "I'm sorry..." "N-no, it wasn't your fault...She thinks I just took out my anger and master broke the balcony and is delusional because i'm obsessed with you" Emmet said normally as Rex stared at him more confused. "I'm not by the way...Just wanted everyone to be best friends...But now i broke my friends balcony and made Lucy hate me..." Emmet's voice cracked as he sunk down to the floor again, hugging his knees. Rex thought for a second before sighing and sitting down beside Emmet.

"If it makes you feel better, Lucy ended up with some guy named Mike in my alternate reality" Rex said as Emmet turned to him with tears in his eyes, "How was that supposed to make me feel better?" he sniffed. "Because, even without Lucy, look how cool I-or uh- WE turned out" He said as he gestured to himself. Emmet looked at him for a second, "but your a jerk" he sniffed more as he shoved his head back into his knees. "I know, but, I'm trying not to be now...I'm learning as i go..." Rex said as Emmet didn't look up.

"Um...but...is it true?"   
"...is what true?"   
"That you really wished for me to come back?" Rex questioned as Emmet paused.

"...yea" he then admitted still looking down. He heard Rex laugh for a bit, "What?" Emmet turned annoyed, "nothing, its just kind of cool for you to do, maybe that's why I'm alive right now" Rex shrugged. "I guess, but I dont want to turn out to be like you if that's what you think" Emmet mumbled looking up. "I know, plus, I dont even think your cool enough to" Rex shrugged as Emmet punched his arm smiling a bit.

After laughing lightly, he sighed and hugged his knees again, "...I don't know what I'm going to do.." Emmet spoke scared. Rex thought for a minute before gasping. "I got an idea!" Rex said as he jumped up. He then extended his hand out to Emmet who looked at him skeptically.

"Come with me!" Rex said as Emmet scoffed. "So you can kidnap me and turn me into you! No thanks!" Emmet laughed a bit still sitting down. "No-come on, we can go explore places, a bros night out!" "It cant be a bros night out if were the same person.." "Okay well you know what I mean" Rex rolled his eyes as Emmet thought.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Rex shrugged. Emmet knew that Lucy didn't want to talk to him for at least a couple of days and probably everyone else as well, so hanging out with Rex was probably his best option at the moment. "...Alright I'll go" Emmet said as he grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Now your talking!" Rex cheered as Emmet looked around.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"So...Emmet broke our balcony?" Queen W.W raised her eyebrow unamused. "Yea, and then he goes out of his way to make up a whole story about how Rex did it and is magically alive again!" Lucy huffed hurt. "Well, did you see Rex?" Unikitty questioned, "Well...no, i was too angry to even go and check" Lucy crossed her arms. "But what if he was telling the truth? Wasn't Rex very dangerous?" Mayhem raised her eyebrow as Lucy thought for a moment. "...But there's no way he could come back, he was a future Emmet that doesn't exist anymore!" Lucy said as the others looked to one another awkwardly. "Argh, Companies make weird twists to git more gold in thee box office ye know..." Metalbeard shrugged as President Business agreed.

"You guys cant seriously actually believe hes alive?!" Lucy scoffed. "Well, I trust Emmet" Unikitty interjected, "I'm guessing because he was the special?" "No...because hes my friend" Unikitty replied as Lucy thought harder. They all paused as they heard a knock on the door, they then turned to Lucy who gulped. She opened the door slowly, emitting a cheesy smile, "Hey....Dad...".   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"If were going to go, were gonna need a vehicle of some sort" Emmet thought as they scaled down the side of the house. "Good call, I vote we make the Rexcelsior 2!" Rex replied, "But we dont have any time travelling stuff" Emmet added in as Rex hushed him, Emmet looked around the corner with Rex confused and noticed a figure entering through the front door. Emmet then looked a bit further ahead and noticed his friends vehicles.

"We can borrow parts from your friends ships in order to make an even more rad one" Rex suggested, "W-what? No we cant, those are my friends stuff!" Emmet whined. "Well then i guess we'll have to make a run for it" Rex shrugged as Emmet thought harder. He looked in the window and saw everyone talking, Lucy was no where to be found. Emmet bit his lip turning back to Rex, "...Fine, we'll borrow stuff..." Emmet said as Rex nodded.

They then ran out towards the vehicles. He glanced back around scared to be caught, part of him felt like this was really wrong, but another part of him just wanted to go as far away from there as possible. "Desperate times call for desperate measures" Rex told himself, by himself meaning Emmet. "That's a pretty cool quote where did you hear that from?" Emmet asked curiously as he helped build part of the ship. "This old song" Rex shrugged as Emmet nodded.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"So, what did you think about Lucy's Dad?" Unikitty asked Batman as they walked back into the living room. "Ugh, hes the worst" Batman mumbled, Unikitty shrugged. "Wow would you get a load of that guy, I'm actually relieved Emmet didn't meet him, that would have been a disaster" Benny joked as he walked in.

"Are you guys seriously picking on my father?" Lucy said annoyed. "Whaat, nooo" Benny smiled awkwardly as Lucy rolled her eyes, she thought about Emmet and frowned. "Hey, wheres your other half?" Queen W.W walked up to Lucy with a drink. "At the moment i dont have one..." Lucy half whispered as she took the drink sadly. "...Maybe you should talk to Emmet, he can be a goof sometimes but, he really cares about you and i know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you..." Queen W.W told her as Lucy frowned more.

"Hey, i think someone is outside..." Benny mumbled as Metalbeard looked out, "Wait...that's yer ship!" Metalbeard yelled as Benny gasped, "MY WHAT?!" he screeched, catching the others attention.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Alright, done!" Rex said as Emmet stared at the totally wicked new spaceship. "Whoa, that's a totally wicked new spaceship" Emmet said, repeating exactly what the narrator just said... The ship had Benny's classic blue and white look along with assorted colors from Lucy and Emmet's escape buggy which they took over that night. The front was all yellow and blue glass along with some black from Batman's Batcar, basically it was a mixture of everyone's vehicles.

"Alright, the Rexcelsior 2 is ready to go-" "Wait, why does it have to be named the Rexcelsior again?" Emmet complained, "...Fine, what do you want to name it then?" Rex questioned. "Hmm, what about....The super buddy bro ship!" Emmet said excitedly. Rex stared at him confused, "That's not the manliest name i would personally come up with-but sure why not" Rex shrugged as Emmet nodded happily. He paused as he was about to board the ship, "Whats wrong?" Rex tilted his head confused, "Do you think this is a bad idea...Leaving my friends and all..." Emmet questioned. "They left us before" Rex shrugged. Emmet thought harder, its not like he was leaving forever...

"...Alright lets go-" "BRICKOWSKI" a voice yelled, making Emmet and Rex pause and turn around. It turned their attention towards the front door where all of the others were standing. "What the heck dude, what did you do to my Batcar?!" Batman asked annoyed. "Turn it into a pretty rad ship if you ask me..." Rex interjected, popping out. Everyone gasped, "ITS REX!" Screamed Unikitty as everyone else began screaming.

"What are you guys yelling about?!" Lucy walked out annoyed until she noticed Emmet and Rex. Everyone stared in awkwardness as the two remained eye contact. "You...were telling the truth?!" Lucy turned to Emmet confused, Emmet was going to reply before Rex cut him off. "Typical Lucy, never believing us, hows Mike by the way?!" Rex hissed annoyed. "What...who's Mike-" "You know what- we dont care, lets just go"Rex turned to Emmet. Emmet nodded slowly, shocking Lucy. "Oh NO WAY- YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" Benny yelled as they all pulled out weapons, Emmet hid behind Rex nervously. "Pfft, please..." Rex muttered as he clicked a button, enabling a bunch of blasters and guns, aimed right at Benny and the others. 

"...Okay so you are gonna get away..." Benny mumbled. 

Rex nodded pleased as he closed the glass door, "...Its for the best anyways, you all hated me" Emmet frowned, "Nobody hated you, well- now we do, you stole parts of our stuff!" Benny cried, "I thought you were our friend!" Unikitty added in. Emmet looked down ashamed almost, only to meet eyes with Lucy one last time, "I'm sorry" he muttered before they blasted off into space. "Emmet..." She called out one last time.

"What have I done?"


	5. Chapter five

Lucy stared in disbelief as she watched Emmet and Rex zoom away. "...Wow, guess he did turn into a jerk after all" President Business shrugged as the others agreed. "...But what if it wasn't his choice?" Queen W.W questioned, "What do you mean?" Lucy turned confused. "I mean, what if Rex forced him in some kind of way, he literally tried to kidnap him last time" she added in as the others thought. "We shouldn't be mad at Emmet, if anything we should be out there trying to save him!!" Unikitty frowned, "Aw man, we are really bad friends..." Benny frowned as Metalbeard patted his back.

"...Well, we should go after him then" Lucy said as Mayhem agreed. The others looked at one another thinking. "I'm just going to speak for everyone here when i say...No, i dont want to" Batman crossed his arms. "Why not?" Lucy asked annoyed, "Because, Batman already has enough crime to fight here, plus my Queen would miss me" Batman smirked. "hmm, no i actually think you should go" Queen W.W nudged him, "What, why!" Batman whined annoyed. "Because hes your friend, and from what were all finding out, he will need as much help as possible, especially from Batman" She said as he rolled his eyes annoyed, "...Fine..." he mumbled.

After convincing Lucy's dad to leave, they walked back into the mansion. "I think it was best that you didn't explain the whole Emmet scenario to him...Would have made things weird between them" Unikitty said as Lucy nodded. "Yea...my dad can be... stubborn at times" Lucy said as Unikitty shrugged. "But thee Systar system is huge, how be we gonna find him!" Metalbeard questioned. "Good call, I have a map of the whole system planned out to help you all" Queen W.W said as she lead them down the hall to the library. All of them gasped as they walked into the room, on the ceiling was painted as the whole Systar galaxy with the Queens castle in the middle of it all. "So there are a lot of places they could have went, so were going to have to split up" Queen W.W said as they all nodded.

"I volunteer to go to the spaceship planet" Benny said as they agreed. "Alright so Benny goes to the spaceship planet, Metalbeard will go to the pirate one, Unikitty's got the glitter planet, Batman-" "-Ill go to the dark and mysterious planet..." "..there is no dark and mysterious planet..." Queen W.W said, Batman then pointed to a planet that looked dark and well...mysterious, "...oh you mean the planet S.C.A.R.I-" "Yea ill go there, even has a cool name like me. I dig it" Batman said as Queen W.W. shrugged. "Alright, Batman has that planet and Mayhem will go to the glass planet, ill go to...that one" Lucy said as she pointed to a glowing red planet. Queen W.W and Mayhem gasped as she pointed to it. "Are you sure you want to go there? that's the planet of no return..." Mayhem said nervously. "That seems like a baby planet, ill go there then" Batman interjected, "no its okay, i'm kind of responsible for all of this.." "Kind of-" "okay maybe i am totally responsible for this...so i deserve to be the one to go there..." Lucy said. 

They all nodded. "Well, i would personally love to..but i have to go golfing again-" "Oh no your not, your going to....that planet" Lucy said as she pointed to a planet with a giant tie around it. "Oh the business planet, good call" Queen W.W. agreed as President Business gulped. "Alright we got that under control but...how are we going to get there?!" Mayhem frowned. "Yea, they stole parts of our stuff!" Benny frowned. "I got an idea" Queen W.W smirked as she led them to the garage. "I rarely use these so hopefully they can come in handy" She said as everyone gasped at the vehicles.

The vehicles varied from spaceships to cars to spaceship cars. Benny couldn't contain his excitement as he zipped around mumbling stuff about spaceships as usual. Lucy walked around until she found a pink and purple see through ship, "Alright now were talking" she told herself as she got in. "So most of these ships are auto piloted so i think you all will be alright, just plug in the address of the planet you want to go to and it will send you there, pretty easy" Queen W.W said as they all nodded, choosing their favorite ride.

"My Queen, you'll miss me right?" Batman questioned, "Mhm of course babe, with all of my heart" she said as she blew an air kiss to him. "Your not coming?" Lucy asked confused, "Well someone's gotta run the Systar System still...plus, i got coverage here" Queen W.W smiled as Lucy nodded understanding. "...Hey, were going to find him dont worry" she reassured her. Lucy smiled, "I really hope so, thanks for everything again" She replied as Wa'nabi smiled back.

After that they all began to head out. "Alright, no problem, just going to the planet of no return..." Lucy thought nervously. She then plugged the coordinates into the system, earning a loud beep followed by a warning. "The address you have entered is located in the planet of no return, do you want to continue anyway?" the ships voice then said out loud. Lucy clicked on the accept button, earning another one right after. "Are you sure you want to go there, because i really do not want to-" "-Hey arent you supposed to do what i want?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "I guess...but you are asking for a death wish.." the voice then responded. Lucy groaned annoyed as she hit the accept button, sending the ship out into deep space.

The Queen watched as the ships all flew separate ways to the other planets, "Good luck guys" she then whispered worried.


	6. Chapter six

Emmet starred out of the glass into space once more. "Hey Emmet, can you help me with something" Rex called, cutting off Emmet's thought. "Yea sure" Emmet replied as he walked into the room of the ship where Rex was. Rex was sitting on the floor, trying to fix a damaged wire. "Can you send me that tape there?" Rex pointed to it as Emmet nodded, sending it to him. "Thanks" Rex said as he then began fixing the wires. Emmet sat beside him bored as Rex noticed this.

"So...any idea where you want to go to first?" Rex said as Emmet shrugged. "I'm down with anywhere" Emmet said not paying much attention. Rex noticed this and huffed a bit. "...hey, its for the best anyways, people need time to cool off..." Rex said as he patted Emmets back. "I guess..." "...Hey, did you see Lucy's face when she realized you werent lying" Rex smirked a bit.

"Yea, she was so surprised" Emmet replied smiling a bit. They then began to laugh, "Trust me, when you come back your all going to most likely laugh at this" Rex said as he got up to pilot the ship again. "When I come back...as if your not?" Emmet raised his eyebrow as he followed.

"Yea...I'm not going back there, they actually hate me" Rex shrugged. "Well, you did trick me into almost destroying the entire...galaxy" Emmet said awkwardly as Rex agreed just as awkwardly. "But...you did say your sorry.." "...did I?" Rex turned actually confused. "yea...right?" Emmet said as they both thought harder. "You know, now that I think of it, you didn't..." "Well i am!" Rex whined still focused on driving.

"I wanted to because everyone forgot about me, I was angry okay?" He added frowning. "..Dont you think that was a bit too much tho?" Emmet tilted his head confused. "What was?" "Wanting to destroy the universe because your friends forgot about you..." "Well at the time I didn't think it was.." "Yea but you could have just made new friends.." "Can we just drop this please?!" Rex yelled.

"...fine sheesh, I think you woke up on the wrong side of the ship today older me" Emmet crossed his arms. "That's the problem, I dont remember when i slept because I just appeared out of no where-" "Wait, what's that?" Emmet said as he pointed to something not far ahead of them. Rex inched the ship closer to get a better look, "Its uh...a broken piece of metal?" Rex said confused as they stopped to stare at it.

The piece of metal was way larger than the ship and had an abnormal break in it, almost as if it was a giant bite of some sort. "Thats weird...ive never seen a piece break like this.." Rex told Emmet as he looked scared. "Lets just head out, this thing freaks me out.." Emmet mumbled as Rex nodded as he drove past it. They smiled to one another relieved, not noticing the other broken piece of the metal hidden behind the bigger one.

"...WATCH OUT!" Emmet screamed to Rex, just before it hit the ship, breaking the engine, making them plummet down.

"Oh no were dead!" Emmet cried, "not yet, theres seems to be a planet just below us! Thanks for writing that in Issy" Rex said as he...acknowledge me...whoa..u-m anyways-

Rex checked the location panel, "It says its some sort of Glass planet.." "I dont care what it is, whats our possibilities of living?!" Emmet screamed. Rex went to go check but the systems shut down, he laughed awkwardly as they both began to scream.

"Brace for impact!" Rex warned as he squeezed his eyes shut. Emmet, being dramatic thought through what he wanted his last words to be, finally he came up with some. "If we die, I hope Lucy knows im sorry and I miss her and that I lov-" he was then cut off as the ship landed, well, crash landed...

Rex was the first to come out of the pile of broken bricks, carrying Emmet out right after. "Hey look...we didn't die" Emmet laughed as he then fainted. Rex rolled his eyes as he put on his helmet. trying to find any source of life, quickly his helmet received a notification. "Hey...Emmet, wake up" Rex snapped in Emmet's ear, waking him up.

"Lucy?" Emmet woke up happily, "mmm...nope, sorry" Rex replied as Emmet frowned. "We have good news and bad news tho" Rex said as Emmet sat up, "I'm guessing the good news is that were still alive" Emmet sighed relieved, "That and there seems to be life here...whoa they got a whole city and all!" Rex said almost too excitedly. "I wanna see!" Emmet then jumped up, Rex took off his helmet and put it on Emmet as he saw the facts through the helmets glass monitor.

"Whoaaa..." "bad news tho is that we dont have a ship, or food and water and walking there is gonna take a while..." Rex said as Emmet frowned. "Well, is there anything close by?" Emmet asked. "Not that i see since were in the middle of nowhere-" "hey look a bar!" Emmet then pointed behind Rex. "Oh wow, just...in the middle of nowhere-" "Lets go!" Emmet said as he started walking towards it.

They both looked at it amazed, it was see through for most of it in bright purple and pink shades. "Okay, so the plan is to try to get someone to drive us to the city, there we can get money and a ship" Rex told Emmet as he nodded. "alright...here goes nothing-" "-HEY GUYS, WHO WANTS TO GIVE US A RIDE!" Emmet cheered as he bursted through the front door, leaving Rex shocked.

The whole bar fell silent as Rex turned to Emmet in shock of what he had just done. Emmet looked down at the ground instantly regretting his outburst of courage as he mumbled sorry.

"This is gonna be a long trip.." Rex then thought to himself nervously.


	7. Chapter seven

"You are now arriving at your destination" the robot voice said, "Thanks Robot chick" Batman then replied. The glass on the ship was very tinted, not giving Batman a lot to look through but enough to see the ground. "Alright planet, get ready to get your butts kicked by the dark knight-" he yelled as he jumped out, once the door opened a bright light came through. "My eyes!" Batman yelled as he face planted onto the ground. After regaining his vision, Batman looked around and noticed the planet was full of candy and bright colors, making it look like what the inside of Unikitty's mind would most likely be. 

He then noticed a group of little pastel creatures hop towards him happily. "What is this place?!" Batman asked horrified as the creatures climbed on top of him, he then turned to see a giant sign. "the Sugar Candy And Rainbow Island?! OH COME ON!" Batman yelled angrily, finally understanding that S.C.A.R.I was just an abbreviation. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Benny ship arrived shortly after on the spaceship planet. "Hey guys Benny's back!" The pink astronaut cheered as the yellow and white astronauts followed. "Hey Lenny, Jenny and Kenny!" Benny said as he zipped around them. "How was the dinner party?" Jenny asked, "And what happened to your ship?" Kenny asked unamused. "Ehhh, kinda the reason why i'm here now" Benny scratched his head nervously as the astronauts leaned in to listen. "So Emmet made Rex come back and-" "And they took off together, stealing parts of your ship?" Lenny questioned. 

"...Yea! How did you know?" Benny asked as Jenny and Kenny turned confused as well, "Oh, just saw them pass by not to long ago..." Lenny shrugged. "And you didn't tell anyone?" Jenny questioned confused, "Yea, your job was to mark all ships entering!" Kenny said annoyed, "Exactly, they were passing by, plus i was super into doing my job and whatever" Lenny lied as he recalled playing video games. "Did you know what planet they were heading to?" Benny asked concerned, "No clue but they were heading towards the farther out planets like the glass one and the planet of no return" he responded as Benny gasped. 

"The planet of no return...W-what if Rex is planning on throwing Emmet into there?!" Benny yelled as they gasped shocked. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hellooo?...guys?" Unikitty called as she got out of her ship. "Hey Unikitty!" her brother, Puppycorn rushed out to greet her. "Hey Puppycorn! Wheres everyone else?" Unikitty asked, "They went out to get some pizza!" Puppycorn wagged his tail excitedly. "You didn't happen to see Emmet come by here did you?" Unikitty then asked concerned. "Uh...who's Emmet?" Puppycorn tilted his head confused. "Guy in orange construction suit, he kinda saved the world for a couple of minutes before the whole Duplo attack" Unikitty replied. "...Oh yea, i wasn't around for that- but no ones showed up here sis" Puppycorn replied as Unikitty thought nervously.

"Emmet where are you?" She then spoke out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"...So...your name is Sparkle?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Mhm, Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi designed me to speak and assist people yet, no one really needs my help since they say i'm a hassle to deal with tho" The ship scoffed in her british accent. "How so?" Lucy questioned, "Eh, I have a higher IQ than all of them, they just refuse to accept it" she said as Lucy nodded understanding.

The ship hauled to a stop as Lucy looked out the window scared. The planet was glowing red and was way larger than she had thought it would be. She checked the breathing conditions and it showed that she needed a helmet on of some sort, she grabbed the extra space suit in the ship as she walked out. "Are there any signs of living life forms?" Lucy questioned the computer.

"Checking....There seems to be no living life here." the computer replied. She looked around more anxiously, it was deserted and for a reason she was guessing, it was called no return after all... She felt anxious being there, the only sounds were her breathing and a ominous noise somewhere in the distance. The room was filled with giant images hung up with clips on a line. 

"...Emmet!" she then called out scared, hoping for some sort of reply, but nothing happened. Lucy felt herself losing hope as she sighed and began walking back. She then paused as she noticed something that was behind her ship, a drawing of some sort. "What the..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she looked at the drawing in horror, the drawing displayed a giant beast like creature with red eyes, under neath Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi's castle along with all of her friends who were falling into the beasts mouth.

"W-what is this, i dont know what this is!" Lucy panicked as she backed up. Almost on cue, a gust of wind swooped by, turning the page over, revealing in scratched out crayon: DUKESDAY. "...Dukesday?" Lucy spoke terrified. She didn't know what was going on but she knew she had to warn the others and quickly. She rushed back to her ship and turned it on, "We gotta get out of here and fast!" Lucy warned Sparkle. 

Just as she was getting ready to go, a loud thump shook the whole room. Lucy looked in front of her as the giant beast from the picture was right in front of the ship, staring at her dead on. "Lucy we have to go!" Sparkle yelled as Lucy didn't move out of fear. The beast then opened its mouth, slowly leaning forward, trying to grab the ship.

"Oh forget this" Sparkle yelled as she began to auto pilot. The ship zipped up, dodging another bite attempt from the beast as it zoomed out towards the exit. "T-the door! Its not going to open!" Lucy then snapped back into reality, "Yea, we gotta find a way to open it, theres a button that does so over there!" Sparkle said as Lucy noticed the spot beside the door that she was talking about.

"You gotta shoot it with a blaster!" "You seriously think I have a blaster? I'm a party ship not a fighting ship!" Sparkle replied as the beast hit the bottom of Sparkle, making them loose balance. "Okay I got an idea, just get me as close to there as possible!" Lucy said as Sparkle zipped around towards the button.

Lucy but back on her helmet as she jumped ontop of Sparkle as the ship swayed every once and a while to dodge the beast from getting them. She then took a deep breath as she launched forward towards the button. She felt as if everything was going slow motion, maybe thats what i intended for people to think idk...

Nevertheless, she kicked the button spot on, opening the door for a short period of time. Lucy turned around and noticed the beast running towards her, mouth open and all. Lucy gasped as she shut her eyes tight in a sign of acceptance, to her luck, Sparkle caught her just in time.

"Hurry! Before the door closes!" Lucy yelped as she threw off her helmet. "Really? Not even a 'thank you Sparkle for saving me'?...gee, your a real sweetheart arent you-" "JUST GO!" Lucy yelled as the door began to close. "I told you this was a bad idea and look, I'm RIGHT AGAIN!!" Sparkle yelled as she sped up towards the door as it closed slowly...painfully slowly if you ask me...

Lucy looked back noticing the beast was still right behind them."We cant go through the door Lucy, that thing will follow us on the way out!" Sparkle warned. "Not if we make it there faster than it, keep going!" Lucy said as Sparkle sighed. The door was almost fully closed at this point, leaving only a small opening.

Sparkle and Lucy screamed as Lucy shut her eyes bracing for impact. They made it out just in time as the small gap closed. "We made it!" Lucy breathed out relieved. "Better thing is that the weird beast didn't" Sparkle acknowledged as they laughed a bit. Just as they began laughing the door bursted open, revealing the beast again.

Lucy and Sparkle screamed as they hid behind a shelf of some sort. The beast began to sniff around until it looked up towards the Stair gate. Without hesitation it rushed up into it, disappearing. "...What have we done?" Sparkle breathed out as Lucy looked up scared.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

President Business finally landed on his planet after making a bunch of detours. He opened the ship door as he stepped out to see people dressed up in business suits just like him. "Hm, how come I've never been here before??" President Business thought as he began walking up to a group of people.

"Hey, do you guys know if an Emmet Brickowski is here?" He then asked. The business people looked down at their phones, texting extremely fast, after a few seconds they looked back up. "My ceo's said they haven't seen an Emmet Brickowski" "same here" "yea, I know everyone and there is no Brickowski here.." Another responded.

"Well, that was easy, thanks for the help!" President Business said as he walked away. Just before he could take another step, a ship crashed infront of him. "What the?!" He yelled as the door opened, revealing a very shooken up Metalbeard. "Be ye alright? Nothing happened here?!" Metalbeard grabbed him as he looked around nervously.

"What-No nothing happened here! And let go of the suit I just got it cleaned yesterday" President Business slapped his hand away. "Something bad happened, me don't even know whar to start..." Metalbeard panicked more. "Whoa calm down, what happened someone fell overboard or something?" President Business laughed at his joke for a second.

"Worse" Metalbeard said seriously as President Business stopped laughing, acknowledging the fear in the pirates eyes. Just before he could speak a loud thump shook the ground. "Its here.." Metalbeard half whispered as President Business turned around to where everyone was looking. 

His eyes widened as he saw a hairy creature much larger towering over them. He looked up more until something shiny on the beast caught his eye. "...Duke?" President Business read confused, "it be the name of thee monster" Metalbeard said as Business gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo cliffhanger much?! Once more i wanna say thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope its all worth it! Funny story is that I did infact base Duke off of my old dog I had that would constantly chew up and eat my stuff XD.
> 
> Hope your chewing up more stuff up in heaven little buddy <3
> 
> ~homeofallfandomz


	8. Chapter eight

Rex sat at the bar tiredly as Emmet sat awkwardly beside him. "I said I was sorry..." Emmet mumbled as he drank his drink. "It doesn't matter, I dont think anyone would have gave us a ride anyways.." Rex responded. "That's not true, someone bought me a drink" Emmet gestured to his cola as Rex shrugged. 

"We need to find a way to get out of here..." Rex then spoke as Emmet agreed frowning. "ATTENTION EVERYONE" a voice then called on a mic as Emmet and Rex turned towards the noise. On a small stage not far away from them stood a guy with a mic. "..was he there before?" Emmet questioned. "NEED A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE?" The man then asked.

"Yes!" Emmet answered as Rex hushed him. "THEN LOOK NO FURTHER" the man said as Emmet hopped in his seat excitedly. "What is this like a contest or something?" Rex said confused. "THIS IS A CONTEST OR SOMETHING" the man then said as Rex rolled his eyes.

"PEOPLE HAVE THE CHANCE TO PARTICIPATE IN A ARM WRESTLING COMPETITION, ONE LUCKY WINNER WILL WINNNN" the man said as he gestured to the window which everyone turned to. "A 2019 CHEVY SILVERADO!" the man said as everyone gasped in amazement.

"A 2019 Chevy Silverado?! That's like...way better than the 2018 one!" Emmet said as Rex smiled at him confused. "Well lets join then!" Rex said as he stood up with Emmet following right behind."Okay the rules are simple, you can only use one hand and the first one to go down loses, we dont want any fighting either so...dont be a sore loser" a girl explained as Rex and Emmet nodded.

"Alright, since you all understand the rules, the first two up are: Betsy B.." the girl announced as the whole bar cheered, "And...Emmet Brickowski" the girl said after as the bar grew silent except for a faint cheer from Rex. Everyone then turned to Emmet, "Heh...Hi" He stated waving shyly. The crowd then moved aside as Emmet walked up to the table where the other opponent was already sitting. "Don't worry, you got this" Rex patted his back as Emmet nodded.

"Hello, you must be Betsy B" Emmet said as he raised his hand out to shake hers, she only replied in a grunt as she grabbed a firm hold of his hand. "Oh...kay" He smiled as he shook her hand happily. "Alright, first one down loses" The girl said as everyone crowded around, "Don't worry about not winning but just remember, we got no where to go if we dont win this..." Rex smiled awkwardly, "not a problem, this will be a piece of cake, i am a master breaker after all..." Emmet said as he turned his focus back to Betsy. "Alright, three...two...one-go" the girl said bored as Betsy slammed Emmet's hand down, flipping him over the table onto the floor.

Everyone gasped for a second before cheering. "Are you okay?!" Rex asked scared as Emmet sat up dizzy. "No, i'm Emmet" he laughed at his own joke as Rex helped him up. "So...maybe arm wrestling isn't your strongest point...no biggie" Rex said as Emmet agreed rubbing his arm in pain. "Alright, next up is Big Al and Rex Dangervest" the announcer announced again. "Alright, lets hope i dont get out right away" Rex winked to Emmet as he nodded worried.

Rex sat down as he waited for his opponent. "Are you nervous?" Emmet whispered to him as he shrugged not really caring, "Eh, I've been arm wrestling since forever i'm pretty sure i can take anyone on anyways, especially 'Big Al'-" Rex said before his opponent sat down, lifting Rex off of his chair for a second. Rex looked up at the giant as he looked down at Rex annoyed. Emmet gulped a bit, "Pft, piece of cake..." Big Al mumbled."Alright lets get this over and done with..." Rex mumbled as they got ready, "In three...two...one" the girl said as they began.

Big Al seemed to be struggling with moving Rex's hand as Rex sat there unamused, after a second Big Al took a breather. "You done?" Rex then questioned as he slammed down Big Al's hand easily. The whole crowd gasped, including Emmet, not long after they all erupted into cheering. "That was awesome Rex!" Emmet smiled as Rex grinned. "This is gonna be easy" Rex said as Emmet nodded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi sat in her conference room as millions of calls flooded in. "Yes i know-please hold on!" She said aggravated as she tried to answer as much questions as possible. The calls became louder to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, Ice cream cone noticed this and frowned. "I'm sorry but the Queen will no longer be taking calls, she will get back to you as soon as she can" he interjected as he turned off all the calls. "Queen, is everything alright?" I.C.C asked worried. "...I dont know, i have no clue whats going on, something about something eating everyone? This is the first I've heard of it, what if everyone is in danger?" Queen W.W sighed as she sunk into a puddle...literally...

"If i may say something my Queen, you are doing the best you can. You are only one person you know" I.C.C said as he stood beside her. "I guess...yea, you know what, I can be moping around, i need to find a solution for this!" Queen W.W said as she transformed into her regular self walking out of the room. "All of my friends are around in different planets, i should ask them if they know whats going on" she told I.C.C as he nodded agreeing. As they were walking they heard a loud bang on the door, Queen W.W turned to I.C.C concerned as he did as well.

"Hello...?" Queen W.W opened the door only for the figure to barge in. She gasped as she moved back , the figures torso was only visible from the door. "Dukesday...its here" The minifigure said, "...Whats Dukesday?!" Queen W.W said scared. Ice cream cone then opened the door to let the male in when they noticed that his legs were completely gone. Queen W.W and I.C.C screamed in pure horror, "...Really? i know its bad but- sheesh, really nice Queen aren't you?" the minifigure complained. "W-what happened to your legs..." Queen W.W asked terrified. "The beast...some call it Duke..a-ate it off" the minifigure cried out as they stared at the lower torso region that was chewed up.

"This is what everyone was calling about, s-some beast of some sort" the Queen said scared, she then realized something and gasped, "A-and my friends! T-there out there!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"After a long line of contestants were finally down to the very last two contenders!" The female announcer cheered as everyone else cheered as well. "The last two are all time winning champion: Flint Speedfist!" she said as everyone cheered for him, Emmet stared at the man scared. He was very tall and strong looking and just scary in general. "And today's winning champ, Rex Dangervest!" she said as everyone cheered as well, earning an annoyed expression on Flint's face. "And remember, winner wins that 2019 Chevy Silverado! Its like-WAY better than the 2018 one!" the girl said as Emmet nudged Rex agreeing.

"You got this!" Emmet rubbed Rex's shoulders reassuring him, "Yea, your right, I got this!" Rex turned around giving Emmet a thumbs up. As Rex walked to the stage Emmet bit his lip nervously, "Hey you" A voice then called. "Huh?" Emmet turned around to meet eyes with Big Al, "What's up with your boyfriend there, is he like a robot or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow as others followed behind him. "He's not my boyfriend! Funny story, were a-actually the same person..." Emmet laughed awkwardly as he was backed up into the bar. "I dont care what you two are, all i know is that i didn't win that car and its his fault" Big Al mumbled as Emmet gulped.

"H-hey remember what the announcer lady said, no one likes a sore loser..." Emmet said as everyone circled around him. "Well its a good thing that no one likes me already.." Big Al said as he lifted Emmet off the ground by his collar. "I like you!" a voice called off in the distance, Al then grabbed an empty glass as he threw it towards the direction the voice was coming from. Two seconds later the sound of a glass shattering was heard. "Ow...never mind, you suck" the voice replied as Emmet laughed awkwardly. "Look, we just need the car to get out of here, were stranded!" Emmet sputtered out.

"Not my problem" Big Al said as he raised his fist up. Emmet looked in pure horror then shut his eyes tight ready to accept the pain. They all paused as they heard a bang from up on the stage. "AND THE WINNER IS...REX DANGERVEST!" she said as everyone gasped shocked. "Oh yea! I won, see that Emmet!" Rex said as everyone turned to Emmet, who was still held up in the air by Big Al. "Oh...no" Rex said as he dropped his arms. "FIGHT!" Flint then yelled as he pushed Rex, causing a chain reaction, making everyone get into a giant fight.

"Come on we said- you know what forget it, this happens every time..." The announcer lady said as she grabbed a bottle, breaking it on a figures head. "Emmet!" Rex called out trying to find him through the crowd, he gasped as he saw Emmet who was being pulled from one person to the other, almost like a tug of war match. "Rex, help!" Emmet screamed as Rex grew annoyed, jumping into the air, master breaking the floor sending Big Al and the others flying back. "Good call..." Emmet said dizzy again, "We gotta get those keys and get out of here!" Rex told him as they rushed through the bar, dodging people and flying objects.

"I'm hungry Bob, can we go eat somewhere?" A girl complained as her and her boyfriend drove down a path, "Sure thing Mary lets go- there!" Bob said as they stopped to look at the bar. The bar was see through due to the glass so they saw the giant fight going on. "...You know what i'm not that hungry..." Mary said as Bob agreed as they sped off.

"Hey- announcer chick, wheres the keys to the car?!" Rex said as they hid behind the counter where she was. "Here!" She said as she threw Rex the keys. "Thank you!" Emmet said before he was pulled up by Rex. They made their way out of the bar as quickly as they could, finally after about 5 minutes they bursted out from a window. "Alright, we got the keys!" Emmet then realized as Rex smiled, "Alright! Now, lets get out of here!" Rex said as he unlocked the car from afar, only to see it explode. "...Well, that sucks" Emmet stated as Rex groaned annoyed before they were picked up off the ground by the back of their vests.

"Didn't think running away would be that easy did you?" Big Al said as the others started laughing. "If we die Rex, i want you to know that this has been one of the coolest 2 hours of my life" Emmet said as Rex agreed just as scared. Just before they got pummeled a bright spot light beamed on them, blinding Big Al enough for him to drop the two. "What the..." he muttered annoyed before he was shut up by a sticker flying right at him, throwing him back. Emmet noticed the familiarity in the sticker and looked up to see Mayhem's ship.

"Mayhem!" Emmet cheered happily as Rex looked up confused. She soon enough exited out of the ship as she flew towards the enemies with her helmet on. "Get him!" one of them yelled as they all rushed towards her, "Bold of you to assume i'm a guy but whatever" Mayhem said through the mask as she beat up the enemies one by one. Emmet and Rex watched amazed as she did it all in the span of less than 2 minutes. After she finished she went to Emmet and Rex. "We need to get out of here. NOW" she declared as she grabbed the two bringing them up to the ship where they began to drive off.

"There getting away!" One enemy complained, "N-not for long!" Big Al said as he shot off his blaster, destroying the left engine.

"What was that?!" Emmet yelled as he clung onto the seat worried. "The left engine is down!" Mayhem stated as the ship began to fail. "I'm going to do an emergency landing, hang on!" she said as she started descending. "The city's there!" Rex said to Emmet as he gasped amazed, "Aw, its so pretty, almost makes you forget were crash landing" Emmet awed as he then remembered screaming. Mayhem stirred the ship away from the city into the forest. "Seriously? Even the trees are made out of glass?!" Emmet yelled as they were getting close. "Hold on!" Mayhem said one last time before they crashed.

"Ow..." Emmet complained in pain as he sat up, noticing the giant mess they made. "My ship!" Mayhem gasped as Emmet looked at the scattered pieces of her ship all over the place. "Great, now were stranded" She huffed as she kicked the ground. "...Uh...Mayhem?" Emmet called out. "Yea?" she asked turning around. "...Thanks for saving us and all, we would have probably been dead without you rescuing us" Emmet smiled, "I dont know about being DEAD but we would have probably been badly damaged" Rex said as he emerged from a pile of broken bricks.

"You!" Mayhem said as she pulled out her blaster aiming it towards Rex, "NO MAYHEM!" Emmet said as he went in front of Rex. "What? He kidnapped you!" Mayhem said annoyed. "No he didn't! After Lucy broke up with me he said we should go on an adventure, its all just a big misunderstanding seriously!" Emmet reassured her as she put the blaster down. "So you and your boyfriend decided to just up and leave, scaring everyone, making us all literally go to DIFFERENT PLANETS TO LOOK FOR YOU, THINKING REX KIDNAPPED YOU?!" Mayhem yelled as Emmet nodded awkwardly. "A-and hes not my boyfriend hes an older version of me, that's just...WEIRD!" Emmet said as Rex agreed crossing his arms.

"Whats weird is how you just up and left, we were all worried!!!" Mayhem complained. "...I-i'm sorry i cant take you seriously when your yelling at me with that helmet on..." Emmet said awkwardly as Mayhem groaned annoyed. She then took off her helmet, revealing her shiny blue hair that was down instead of its usual pig tails. Rex's eyes widened as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "...Better?" she asked annoyed. "Much" both Emmet and Rex replied. "We need to get back to the Queens castle, everyone is worried sick!" she frowned as Emmet sunk his head down. "Its just...Lucy hates me...she doesn't want to be with me anymore. There's nothing left for me back there..." Emmet whispered.

"Are you kidding?! Right after you left she was panicking and freaking out! Even if it didn't look like it, she misses you" Mayhem said as Emmet thought smiling a bit. "She does?" he smiled, "Yes! Now lets get this ship fixed so we can get back to her!" She reassured him as he nodded excitedly. Rex heard all of this and looked down upset almost. "Oh yea almost forgot! Rex, your coming with us right?" Emmet said as Mayhem raised her eyebrow. "Yea...no" Rex said. "What?! why not?" Emmet whined. "Because, like i said, no body likes me there, what's the point?" Rex shrugged.

"Well, he does have a point" Mayhem said as Rex scoffed. "Oh come on, he might have done bad things before..." "He literally tried to destroy the entire universe..." "B-but, people can change! Give him a try, hes a real sweetheart, trust me i know...i'm him! All you need is a proper introduction" Emmet said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards Rex. "Alright, Rex this is Sweet Mayhem, Sweet, this is Rex Dangervest" Emmet said as the two stared at one another. "Dangervest?" Mayhem raised her eyebrow and turned to Emmet. "Yea, he says his full name is-" "Rex Machete Ninja Star Dangervest" Rex showed off as he looked away in the distance.

"Rex Machete Ninja Star...D-dangervest?" Mayhem cracked up a bit, "Yea, is there a problem with that SWEET Mayhem?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "Oh no its just, really Emmet, that's the best name you could come up with?" Mayhem said as she laughed more. "I guess, oh- also his full name is Rad Emmet X-" "Okay this would be a good time to shut it" Rex covered Emmet's mouth embarrassed. "Why its just Mayhem" Emmet said confused, Rex looked back at Mayhem who was still laughing. "Gosh she looks pretty when she laughs" he told himself. "Huh?" Emmet turned confused. "W-wait- how did you hear that, i told that to myself-" "I am yourself..." Emmet replied as Rex's face burned up. "Just whatever-forget it" Rex said as he walked away annoyed.

"Whats his problem?" Mayhem asked Emmet as he shrugged. "Well, we dont have any time to lose, we need to build this ship and fast" She said as he agreed as they then began to find pieces of the ship.

Rex sat by a broken tree rethinking everything, even if he were to go back, no one would want him there except Emmet, but a part of him felt like going now. It could be because of what Emmet said or a change of heart or a certain girl, but he knew he wanted something more than just running away from his problems, but what could that be...

"Hey" Mayhem said, startling Rex. "Uh, hi.." Rex said standing up, "Your foot..." "...Huh?" "Move your foot please" she stated as he looked down, noticing he was stepping on a piece that fell off of the ship. "Oh-sorry, here let me get it" Rex said as Mayhem reached down as well, making them bump heads. "Ow" She then held her head annoyed, "Sorry.." Rex mumbled awkwardly. "Whatever its fine" she said as she snatched the piece from his hand. They stood there for a few seconds awkwardly, "So-" they both said at the same time. "S-sorry, you can go first" Rex said scratching his head embarrassed. "All i was gonna say is that I dont like you and i'm onto you. You may have fooled Emmet but i can see right through it" She muttered as she stared at him dead on.

Rex looked away awkwardly, "...Anything else?" he then responded as she scoffed. "But since Emmet really does trust you and hes my friend, ill try to cooperate with you, just dont get in my way" She added as she started to walk away. "Alright, whatever you say Sweets" Rex said as she paused. "My name is Sweet. Not Sweets..." She turned around annoyed, "Yea i know, just thought a cute nickname would suit you better" he smirked a bit as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever....and what were you going to say?" Mayhem asked remembering. "Oh, i was gonna ask if you needed extra help...i'm not completely useless you know" Rex laughed awkwardly as Mayhem remained silent. "..Sure, like what i said before tho, dont get in my way" she stated as she turned back around.

Rex nodded as he acknowledged his heart was beating pretty fast, probably because of when she scared him, definitely not because he talked to her at all... He ignored his thought as he then began to help look for parts of the ship.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did you see where they landed?" Flint asked as one of the bar fighters looked with binoculars. "There, in the forest" Big Al said as they looked out. "Those weirdos are gonna pay when i find them.." he then added as the others agreed laughing maliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooO I sense a new ship forming. So this ship started off as a joke between me and a couple of friends but now i'm honestly so devoted to this ship and yea...hope you guys like it too and until next time!!~ Homeofallfandomz


	9. Chapter nine

Benny drove his spaceship looking around, the other astronauts decided to follow along as well. "Hm, there seems to be nothing around here..." Benny said as Jenny looked out, "yea, I think the first planet near here is the pirates one, that's not up until a little further tho" the white astronaut said as she pointed to a dot not far away, "I think that's it..." "So, why did Emmet go off again?" Lenny asked as he lazily floated around, chugging a juice box.

"No idea, maybe cause his girlfriend broke up with him just before it" Benny shrugged. "Ohhh..." They all responded. "Well he seems like a smart enough man, shouldn't be running away because of a girl" Kenny rolled his eyes. "You know, back in my day-" the yellow astronaut started off as the others groaned annoyed.

"Save us the history lecture please" Lenny mumbled. "That's the problem with you children, you have no respect-" Kenny muttered before he cut himself off as they all stared in pure horror.

The pirate planet was destroyed into millions of pieces with different bites out of pieces as well as chewed up ones. "W-what happened?!" Jenny said scared, "I-i dont know..." Benny replied. "Lenny, you were on patrol today, did you see what could have done this?" Kenny said as the others turned to him. "...If were being honest...I um, wasn't really paying attention..." Lenny chucked awkwardly. They all rolled their eyes.

"We should contact the others" Benny said as they agreed. He dialed for Metalbeard but no one answered. "Alright..." Benny said nervously, he then proceeded to call all the others, resulting in no answered calls. "This is just perfect, PERFECT. Nothing can get better than this..." Benny yelled. "...I know this is a bad time to say this, but I have to go to the bathroom..." Lenny said as they all groaned annoyed. They all gasped as they received a face time call from Batman.

"Whoa, Batman?! I used to love him when i was a kid!" Kenny said excitedly as the others agreed. "Hello?" Benny said as he picked up. The camera was blurred out for a second, before an image of Batman covered in little creatures showed up, making the four astronauts scream. "This place sucks." Batman stated annoyed. "Bruce thank gosh you picked up!-" "Who's Bruce?-" "We have been trying to contact everyone and no ones answered!" Benny said. "Eh, probably bad reception, the Bat phone gets the best reception trust me, its epic" Batman showed off as he pushed a little creature away.

"Also get this, the S.C.A.R.I planet is just a dorky planet full of candy and other lame stuff..." Batman shrugged as Benny nodded confused. "Have you heard from Metalbeard and the others?" Benny then asked. "Nope, haven't even gotten a call from my Queen.." he sighed sadly. "Weird...somethings probably up, we should all head back..." Benny told Batman as he agreed, shoving more creatures off of him annoyed. He then paused as he felt a giant thump, making all the creatures fly off of him scared. "What the-" Batman said annoyed as Benny noticed a giant shadow cover over Batman as he then stared up terrified.

"What is that?!" Jenny yelled scared, "Duke? What kind of lame name is that?" Batman read the collar confused before a big boom of some sort went off, making Batman's phone fall onto the floor. Benny and the others watched as a giant figure swooped over the screen, destroying almost everything. Finally it went silent. Benny stared back at the others terrified until Jenny screamed pointing to the video, Benny turned around to see the eye of the best staring directly at them before the camera shut off abruptly.

They stayed in silence too terrified to speak.

"...Well...i dont have to go to the bathroom anymore..." Lenny finally broke the silence.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rex looked around for parts of the ship that had fallen off, so far they had found quite a lot, but not enough to actually make the ship work. He looked ahead as he noticed Mayhem who was trying to pull a piece of the ship out from a tree where it was lodged in. "Come on-" she mumbled as she pushed her foot against the tree, trying to use more force. "-Wait a second!" she then remembered as she pulled out her gun, shooting it at the piece. A sticker then shot out, making it stick more to the tree than before. "UGH-i forgot about that.." she muttered as she tried to peel the sticker off.

"Uh...Need any help?" Rex said as he walked up to her. "No i dont actually, i'm fine" she mumbled as she tried harder. "Here...let me" Rex said as he grabbed the piece, pulling it out almost instantly. "...Thanks" she mumbled as Rex handed it to her smiling. She noticed his smile and smiled back a bit. Rex noticed this and blushed as he turned the other way awkwardly.

"Play it smooth Dangervest..." he then told himself as he turned back to her. "So...got a super special best friend or anything?" Rex mumbled as Mayhem tied up her hair, "Why?" she asked, raising a eyebrow smirking. "No reason, just trying to make small talk..." Rex shrugged. "Well, no i dont. I have one good friend tho, his names Benny" She said as Rex laughed. "Really, the spaceship dork" he laughed more. "Hey that spaceship dork is my friend jerk" she said annoyed again. "And why do you think that is? I'm guessing you have a spaceship, or had one i guess.." Rex smirked at his remark as Mayhem scoffed. "Well at least people like him..." Mayhem snapped back as Rex frowned hurt.

"Hey guys, you might wanna see this..." Emmet said as Mayhem went back to him, "What is it?" Mayhem asked as she paused looked up shocked. From the sky they could see the planet S.C.A.R.I which was exploded and scattered in pieces as far as they could see in the sky. "What the-" Rex said scared.

"...Alright change of plans, we cant be here too long, whatever happened there is most likely going to happen to here soon so we need to warn the queen and get our defense ready" Mayhem said as she put on her helmet as she started walking away. "so...we just wasted almost a full day for nothing?" Rex asked annoyed as him and Emmet followed. "Precisely, sorry if you had to cancel your plans Dangerfist-" "Its Dangervest-" "oh yea like that's any better.." "Okay what is your problem?!" Rex said annoyed.

"My problem is that i'm trapped on a random planet with you two while the Queen could be at threat for all we know! And as her number one general, that's not looking good for me right now!" She said as she paused, scanning for the direction to the city. "Well no one told you to be her number one general" Rex huffed, "Yea and no one told you to be evil but look where we are now?" Mayhem took off her helmet only to smirk at Rex who gasped insulted.

"For your information I'm working on being good okay?" He stated proudly. "Bummer, villains is where its at nowadays.." they then heard someone call from behind them as they turned around noticing Flint and the others. "Ugh, not them again.." Mayhem said annoyed as she pulled out her blaster. Big Al then emerged from a hidden path as Emmet looked scared, they seemed to be wearing a type of see through plastic armor all over them.

"If it isn't Big Frank-." "Its Al-" "-Big Al, we meet again.." Rex corrected himself as Mayhem got a warning on her helmet. She looked up and noticed that the broken pieces from the S.C.A.R.I planet were entering the atmosphere and heading their way. "Of course..." Mayhem told herself before turning back to Al. "Listen, I would love nothing more than to fight with you but something big is happening that could potentially end our whole universe as we know it.." She explained as the gang rolled their eyes.

"Its always something with the end of the world you know? First it was Taco Tuesday, second was the Armamageddon and now its..." Flint said as they waited for the new name. "Uh...falling asteroids?" Emmet answered confused, "I think there's more to that personally but lets go with that for the moment" Mayhem said as she shot a sticker at Big Al.

"Your cute blaster isn't going to do much with this armor on.." Big Al smirked. "Good thing I came with back up" Mayhem said as she pressed a button, making her gloves glow then spark with electricity. "Whoa..." Rex and Emmet both gasped. "Oh please, a little electricity isn't going to do-" Big Al laughed before Mayhem punched him in the gut, sending volts of electricity through him.

Al then flew a few feet back, crashing into a tree. Rex and Emmet stared shocked as did the other gang members. "That. was. AWESOME!" Emmet cheered as he went to high five her, she smiled and gave him a high five, forgetting to turn off the electricity which resulted in Emmet flying back, face planting into the ground.

"...Ow.." He mumbled before he passed out, "My bad..." she laughed awkwardly. "GET THEM!" one of the members then yelled as she shot a laser blast to Mayhem. "Alright, we should go now..." Rex said as he grabbed Mayhem's wrist, pulling her forward just in time to dodge it. They then rushed to Emmet who was unconscious. He grabbed Emmet, throwing him on his back as they tried to find their way out.

"You know I can run on my own!" Mayhem yelled as she then yanked her hand away. "Yea but aren't you glad i grabbed you in time?" Rex smirked as she groaned annoyed. She turned up the volts of electricity on her gloves as she punched a tree, making it block off their path from Al and the others. "Okay that might give us some time" Mayhem sighed relieved. The tree then snapped in half as the gang proceeded to chase them on their off road ranger. "OH COME ON" she yelled, "Don't worry Sweets i got this" Rex said as he threw Emmet up in the air before punching a bigger tree, making it fall over. "Wait!" Flint screamed as the ranger halted to a stop just before they could get crushed. Mayhem turned to him shocked as he extended his arm to catch Emmet, but missed him by a foot making him hit the ground again.

"Ow..." Emmet muttered, "Oh-heh, sorry bud" Rex said embarrassed as he picked him up again. "Real smooth..." Mayhem sighed, she got a signal from her helmet once more. "What is it?" Rex asked nervously, "Oh, the asteroids ...there here.." Mayhem sighed once more as one landed a couple of feet away from them.

"...huh, what the..." Emmet said as he woke up, from a loud explosion. He looked around as he noticed he was being carried away as burning pieces of S.C.A.R.I were falling down all around him. "AHHHH" Emmet then screamed as he covered his head. "Emmet's up" Mayhem and Rex both said in unison.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Emmet screamed, "Were running away from Al and the others as well as running away from falling asteroids" Rex said as he put Emmet down. "Oh okay.." Emmet said as he began running as well.

They stopped as a tree fell in front of them, they turned to go the other way but found themselves trapped. "End of the line!" They heard Al say as the others began surrounding them.

"If we die I want you to know I love you all" Emmet cried as Mayhem rolled her eyes. Rex turned to Mayhem as she looked at him confused "In all honesty if we die, I want you to know I dig-" "Raptors?" "What? No I was gonna say-" "No, raptors!" Mayhem cut him off as she pointed behind him. Rex looked behind noticing the raptors heading their way. "..ROCKY!" Rex yelled realizing they were his raptors.

Rocky responded to the name and turned towards Rex and the others. "That's it...come here..." Rex smiled, Rocky then began to hiss as the other Raptors hissed as well as they approached them. "Uh, I dont think they remember you..." Mayhem said as Emmet backed up behind her agreeing. "Its okay.." Rex reassured as he put his hands out. Rocky then began to move closer, "Its okay, its me...I wont hurt you..." Rex smiled as Mayhem and Emmet watched nervously.

Rex noticed something in Rocky's eyes, almost like a sign of relief and joy. Not long after Rocky nuzzled into Rex, "I missed you bud" Rex smiled as he hugged him happily as the other Raptors joined in. "Awww" Emmet said as Mayhem smiled, "THERE THEY ARE!" they then heard one of Al's henchmen yell. The other three raptors looked at the gang, then back at Rex, Rex nodded smirking as the Raptors turned back to the gang hissing. "...Bad idea?" The gang members voice cracked. "Yep" Rex said as the raptors then charged towards the gang, making them flee away screaming.

"That was awesome!" Mayhem said impressed as Rex smiled, "Uh, i hate to break up your bonding moment but, THE ASTEROIDS ARE STILL COMING!" Emmet screamed. "We gotta get out of here and into the city" Mayhem said as Rex nodded, "We can escape on Rocky and the others" he stated as he hopped onto Rocky, "Is it safe? I'm not in the mood to become raptor food" Mayhem said as Emmet agreed.

"Well if you want, you can come with me for full security" Rex raised his eyebrows to Mayhem before he was cut off by Emmet who jumped on, clinging to Rex. "Thanks pal!" He smiled as Rex rolled his eyes. "Alright, ill fly up with my rocket pack and break an asteroids that are heading towards you and lead the way" Mayhem said as she blasted up.

Rocky then began to run extremely fast, as Emmet clung onto Rex scared. Mayhem noticed an asteroid coming closer, as she zipped up, shattering it onto smaller pieces. Mayhem went further up to take a better look, noticing the town in the distance, it seemed to be under lock down due to the asteroids, she noticed a giant opening, an entrance of some sort that was closing extremely slowly-like, EXTREMELY SLOW. 

"The town isn't much farther!" She shouted and looked down as Rex nodded. As she did this she didn't seem to notice a small Asteroid behind her, hitting her wing making her spiral out of control. "AH! MAYHEM!" Emmet shouted as Rex noticed and made Rocky speed up to catch her. Mayhem shut her eyes tightly as she braced for the crash when someone caught her. She opened her eyes to find herself in Rex's arms. 

"What the-" "Hey!!" Emmet waved to Mayhem behind Rex's shoulder as she took off her helmet. "Whoa, i cant believe i'm saying this but...Good catch" she then sighed relieved, "eh I've done better" Rex said trying to show off. "The exit is right ahead" Mayhem then reassured him as they headed out of the forest into an open desert area. They all looked up to see the towering city that was now hidden under a giant dome of some sort. The other raptors caught up to them at this point as they headed towards the closing gate. 

"Stop them before they get in!" Al yelled as they appeared once more. "Seriously?! THEY ARE STILL HERE?!" Emmet said scared. "Not for long!" Mayhem said as she pulled out a heart explosion, Rex recalled when he was hit by one as he screamed ducking down, Mayhem threw it over the two as the heart landed in the engine of the off road ranger. 

"Hello!!" the heart said happily as the gang screamed, the heart then exploded their ranger. Emmet looked and sighed relieved as Al yelled something to them, but Emmet couldn't hear due to how far they were ahead. 

"We really need to get this door fixed Ron, it closes, really...REALLY slowly.." A guard said as the other guard (Ron) agreed. They paused as they heard yelling coming from outside, they looked and noticed Mayhem and the others rushing towards them. "DON'T CLOSE THE GATE!" Emmet then screamed, "ITS BEEN CLOSING FOR LIKE 2 HOURS ALREADY, WE CANT STOP IT NOW!" Ron yelled as the other ran around in panic. "Don't worry i got this, hang on!" Rex said as Rocky sped up. They were heading towards the door quickly. "THERE COMING IN TOO FAST" The other guard yelled. 

"WERE GOING IN TOO FAST!" Emmet shouted to Rex, "We cant slow down, we wont make it!" Rex shouted scared himself. The other raptors had already made their way in, knocking the guards over. "Oh this better work..." Mayhem said as she shut her eyes tightly, Emmet clung onto Rex hiding as Rex looked forward bracing for impact. 

"Ow...wait. Were those raptors?" The guards stood back up, looking behind them before Rocky zipped in, lading on the guards before the door shut. "Ow..." the guards mumbled once more. "...Did we make it?" Emmet said looking up, "I..i think so-" "YES YOU DID, NOW GET OFF" Ron shouted annoyed. "oh...sorry..." Rex said as Rocky moved. Emmet looked on the outside of the glass gate to see Al and his hang heading back into the forest. "Well...at least we made it" Mayhem said exhausted as Rex agreed.

"Wait...we..MADE IT!" Emmet realized and cheered as Rex laughed a bit. "Yea...we did! Hah-were actually a pretty okay team!" Mayhem laughed a bit as Emmet nodded agreeing, Rex thought about what she said and smiled. They then turned back to the city amazed as Emmet spoke. 

"This is awesome....now what?"


	10. Chapter ten

Sparkle landed in a hurry as Lucy ran out. "Queen Whatevra!" She called out as she bursted through the doors. "Lucy thank goodness your here! Something's happening to the other planets!" The Queen replied scared. "I know, I saw it when it first started.." Lucy looked down.

"Well actually you were the cause of it.." Sparkle interrupted as she was magically in the castle. "No I wasn't!" Lucy yelled annoyed. "A-anyways, where are the others?" She asked nervously, "The only one to show up so far is MetalBeard" Queen Whatevra frowned as she gestured to the library. Lucy was about to walk in when the Queen put a hand on her shoulder stopping her, "He seems to have gone through a rough experience, be patient with him.." she said as Lucy nodded feeling extremely nervous. She walked into the library as Metal beard noticed her and frowned.

"Hey Metalbeard, hows it going?" Lucy smiled sympathetically. "Thar's been better days i guess..." Metalbeard replied as Lucy sat beside him, "...What happened?" she then questioned. Metal beard took a deep breath as he recalled the memory.

"...Duke?" President Business read confused, "it be the name of thee monster" Metalbeard said as Business gulped. They jumped as the paw of the beast moved forward destroying a building in one single swoop. "We gotta go!" Metalbeard said as President Business agreed running away along with the other business people. "This is very uncivilized behavior in the workplace! Don't make me call HR!" a CEO yelled as the beast looked down at him. President Business paused as he over heard this and watched as the beast chomped up the CEO, eating him entirely.

President Business paused in his tracks terrified, "What be ye doing?! we need to go!" Metalbeard urged President Business. "WHAT IS THAT THING?! IT JUST ATE A CEO!" Business yelled terrified, "I dont know and i dont wanna-now lets go!" Metalbeard yelled as President Business agreed scared. "Y-your right, lets go!" He stated as he was about to run before being picked up by the leg from the beast. "NO!" Metalbeard yelled as he grabbed onto President Business, "OH NO, this is NOT how President Business dies!" he yelled as he tried to break free. The paw swooped down once more, knocking Metalbeard away, losing President Business as he flew away. "NOOOO" Business yelled as he was thrown up into the air, then eaten by the beast. Metalbeard watched terrified as people were being eaten and chewed up left, right and center.

Finally he noticed an abandoned ship and rushed to it getting in. He turned on a bunch of buttons not knowing how to operate the small ship until one turned it on. "Where is your destination?" the ship then asked. "Thee queens castle and fast!" He yelled as the ship complied, zooming out of the planet. Metalbeard took one last glance at the planet that was falling apart, he looked down feeling horrible about the loss of his friend.

Lucy paused after hearing this. "I couldn't save one of me crew, what kinda captain does that make me?" Metalbeard looked at Lucy sadly, "...It wasn't your fault, you didn't know what you were up against, heck, none of us do..." Queen W.W said as she patted his back. Lucy then thought something as she gasped, making the others turn towards her. "...Emmet..." she spoke out loud terrified. "Lucy.." "What if something happened to him?! The last thing he will know is that i was the worlds most horrible girlfriend!" she spoke out sadly. "That's not true!...Well it might be a tad bit true.." Sparkle admitted as Lucy looked at her annoyed.

"That's not important, what is important is that we need to get everyone into safety and find our friends" The Queen said as Lucy and Metalbeard agreed. They jumped as the emergency calling system went off, "Its from Benny!" Lucy said as the others gasped. "Hello?!" Queen W.W asked as she picked up scared, "Hey-its-m-me...B-enny" he spoke through the phone which was cutting off. "We cant hear you very clearly" The Queen said nervously, "Is there some sort of emergency text?" Sparkle questioned, "Not now Sparkle" The Queen shushed her as she tried to listen harder.

The audio shut off for a minute before coming back on more clearly. "You had the wrong wire attached numb skull" they heard Lenny laugh in the back, "Shut it, this is important!" they then heard Jenny yell before a wack of some sort was heard, followed by Lenny yelping in pain. "Can you hear us now?" Benny asked, "Yea...loud and clear" Queen Whatevra smiled to the others awkwardly. "Somethings going on out here, first we saw the pirate planet destroyed into a million pieces-" Benny explained as Lucy turned to Metalbeard who was looking down ashamed, "And now we-" Benny paused nervously. "...Now you what?" Queen Whatevra asked concerned.

"...Found out the planet S.C.A.R.I was also destroyed, we were just talking to Bru-Batman before it happened..." Benny sounded sad as Queen W.W gasped. "...We haven't heard from him after that..." Benny finished as Lucy gasped shocked turning to the Queen. Queen Whatevra was a loss for words as she excused herself as she walked into the other room, "...How do we stop it?" Lucy then asked determined. "We haven't found a weakness yet, but we think we know where it's heading next" Jenny said, "And where that be?" Metalbeard then questioned. "The planet Gla55, its environment is almost similar to glass" Kenny then explained.

"Maybe Emmet's on there!" Lucy said hopefully, "Possibly, i saw him zip past towards that part of the galaxy with Rex" Lenny said, "Rex..." She muttered annoyed. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Sparkle questioned, "I say we go save Emmet, and the rest of the world again, for like- the third time already" Lucy shrugged as Metalbeard agreed. "Alright, we'll meet you guys there, and remember to be safe...we cant afford to lose anymore" Jenny said before the connection was cut off. Lucy nodded to Metalbeard nervously as they went to find the Queen.

Queen Whatevra cried softly facing away from the door, "Uh...Queen?" Lucy called startling her a bit. "O-oh hey, h-how did the conversation go?" She asked as she wiped her tears away turning around. "Fine, we might know where the beast is heading towards, me and Metalbeard are going to go with Sparkle to try to help find a way to defeat it" Lucy said, "Whoa, whoa...i never agreed to do that!" Sparkle panicked. "Your a ship for crying out loud!" Lucy yelled as Sparkle groaned frustrated. "This might be the end, so we wanted t' say goodbye" Metalbeard said as Lucy agreed. "No-dont say that, were going to get through this" Queen W.W said scared, "I hope so..." Lucy frowned.

"We dont 'ave much time, we should head out now before it be too late" Metalbeard told Lucy. "Yea..." Lucy said before the Queen pulled her into a tight hug, "Be safe out there" Queen Whatevra said as Lucy smiled hugging back. "We will, see you later alligator!" Lucy then said as they rushed out, "After a while crocodile!" Queen W.W then called out as she transformed into one for a brief moment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So...Now what?" Emmet said as Rex shrugged. "We need to find shelter in case those weirdos show up again" Mayhem said as she started walking away already. "Really? We cant just relax for a second?" Emmet frowned, "We can relax when we find a safe place to hide" Rex stated, "Yea...what he said" Mayhem said almost impressed. "Wow, way to take my side future ME..." Emmet huffed as Rex smirked a bit.

"Come on, come on...why is no one picking up?!" Mayhem complained as she gave up. "Well on the bright side, were in the city!" Emmet said as Mayhem paused to acknowledge it. "Yea, that's true i guess" she smiled, "we should go shopping!" "With what money?" Rex raised an eyebrow, "uh...we can..get some?" Emmet then said awkwardly.

"Good idea, but, who's gonna hire us?" Mayhem frowned, "we dont need jobs! All we gotta do is find another arm wrestling contest and Rex can win like last time!" Emmet stated as Mayhem looked at Rex confused. "Yea, not to brag or anything but I was the all time champ during last tournament, no one could beat me, also won a rad truck" "You mean the one that exploded a second before i showed up" Mayhem raised an eyebrow confused. "Hey, either way I won the pick up truck-" "IT WASNT ANY PICK UP TRUCK IT WAS THE 2019 CHEVY-" "eMmET" Rex groaned annoyed, "heh, sorry" Emmet mumbled as he shut up. 

Mayhem rolled her eyes smiling, "But in all seriousness, we should find somewhere to go.." "Yea-" "Agreed!" Emmet and Rex both chimed in as they walked down the sidewalk. Emmet looked around amazed at all the tall buildings, "whoa...hey look, there all see through!" Emmet said as he pointed to an office. "If you think that's weird wait till you check the bathrooms am i right?" Rex nudged Emmet as they both began to snicker. 

"Well, good thing is that the meteors seemed to stop crashing down" Mayhem said as she checked her radar. "Bad thing now is that the gates are going to open, leaving-" "the bad guys to come in...awesome" Mayhem finished Rex's sentence annoyed. "That's not true!" "Emmet they literally wont stop until were dust, or we buy them a new car-" "No not that! I mean the meteors, there's one right there!" Emmet said gesturing to one that zipped over them. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

From the outside of the city, the "meteor" crashed into a sparkly pond of some sort. The latch on the opening of the ship bursted open as a bunch of little creatures swarmed out, followed by a very exhausted Batman, who fell face first into the water. "UgH, even the water here is lame!" Batman yelled as he jumped out, now covered in sparkles. He looked around confused till he noticed the city not that far away. "That's not that far away, bet i can make it there in ten seconds-"

10 SECONDS LATER *Insert dramatic music*

"Bang bang bang! Let me in!" Batman stated as he banged on the front doors. "Sorry, the doors locked, were opening it back up now but its gonna take a while" Ron stated as Batman groaned annoyed, "FFFFFFFINE, ill find another way around" he stated as he zipped away. "Gotta find a way in" He thought as he leaned against the glass barrier, he looked inside almost amused by the city, even Batman could admit it was pretty neat. He paused as he noticed something, "There's only one loser i know who would wear safety orange.." Batman stated as he then noticed Rex and Mayhem. 

"The jerk brainwashed her too?! Guess its time for Batman to save the day- per the norm" He told himself as he grabbed out his Batdrill (yes Batdrill is now a thing) as he began drilling a hole down into the ground to make a tunnel to get in. 

"I can't believe someone threw out this awesome vest!" Emmet said as he admired the new vest that was almost identical to his old one. "yea, totally not like that was planned or anything" Mayhem thought before she noticed someone running towards them through a dark alley way. "What the-" Mayhem squinted to look closer before a grappling hook shot towards her, she dodged it just before it hit her, making it grab a random person instead.

Emmet yelped scared as he saw this, "we gotta go!" Mayhem said as they all began to run away.

"i got you!" Batman declared as the citizen stared at him confused. "What, your not Emmet!" Batman yelled. "N-no my names Bennet!" the citizen yelped scared. "ugH No one escapes Batman" Batman declared as he pushed Bennet aside, running after Emmet and the others.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After hours if being on the ship, Benny and the other astronauts finally handed. "Whoa, check out these cool, weird little things" Lenny awed as he picked one up. "Those are the creatures from the S.C.A.R.I planet, what are they doing here?" Jenny thought as she looked at it.

"Maybe someone brought them over?" Kenny thought. "Thats impossible, the only one who could have was-" Benny cut himself off as he gasped, noticing the dark ship ahead in a pond. They all rushed to it, "this was Batman's!" Jenny said as they all turned to Benny. "That means he's still alive!" Benny said as they all sighed relieved. "But where could he be?" Kenny asked as they thought.

"Well my map says that there should be some sort of city around here" Jenny said as she looked at a map just before the creature grabbed it and ate it. They all gasped turning to Lenny who looked at them awkwardly. "....Can we keep it?" He batted his eyes as they all glared at him.

"now were lost, great!" Kenny yelled as they other two frowned. "That's not true, look behind you old man" Lenny said as they turned around noticing the City in the distance. "If that was there all along, why didnt we just fly there?!" Jenny complained. "Alright, everyone back on the ship were going to that city" Benny said as they all hopped in, taking off towards it.

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this again and OoO looks like the story's gonna get very interesting very soon with everyone meeting up at the same spot... Stay in tune! -homeofallfandomz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this again and OoO looks like the story's gonna get very interesting very soon with everyone meeting up at the same spot... Stay in tune! -homeofallfandomz


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Where is everyone!" Unikitty frowned. After convincing her friends to tag along with her, the five of them set on a journey to find the others. "I dont know-but this ship is rad!" Puppycorn said as he ran around excitedly. "Its weird tho little bro, usually everyone always knows where everyone is! Now everyone's either lost or-" Unikitty cut herself off as a piece of something hit the windshield making all of them scream.

"Let me at it!" Hawkodile yelled as he tried to punch it. "Wait a second, I did research on all different types of terrains in the systar system and- that looks like a piece of the business planet!" Dr. Fox said as she inspected the piece. "Guys can we focus on the actual objective. Were still looking for the special and his..not so special counterpart" Richard said bored, "but isn't Rex future Emmet?" Hawkodile questioned confused. "Yes precisely, hes Emmet from five years in the future from what Unikitty has told me. So by facts and science, he is in fact special too" Dr.Fox stated as they all nodded. "Yea but Rex is a jerk, Emmet isn't" Unikitty replied, "True, but that doesn't make him any less special" Dr.Fox explained.

"Come on really, I cant see Rex Dangervest being special" Unikitty said as she emphasized Dangervest snorting. "Yea, if anything he seems like a special JERK" Hawkodile replied as Puppycorn nodded agreeing. "Don't worry, once we find them I give you permission as my royal body guard to beat him up" Unikitty declared. "Sweet!" Hawkodile fist pumped the air. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Who is chasing after us now?!" Emmet screamed as they ran through a large crowd of people. "No idea lets turn around and check" Rex said as him and Emmet turned around, they couldn't tell who it was through the crowd. Emmet gasped as he tripped on his leg, crashing into Rex, making them fall. "ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?!" Mayhem yelled as she rushed back, pulling them up as they continued to run. "I just wanted to see who it was- what if its just a misunderstanding and its one of our friends!" Emmet said. "One of your friends" Rex corrected him. "Or it could be the gang members!" Mayhem said as Emmet gulped running a bit faster. 

Emmet gasped as he was picked up by something, he then realized he was thrown onto Rocky. "Oh yea, forgot these guys were here!" Emmet smiled as he pet Rocky happily. "How are we going to get rid of this jerk?!" Mayhem called as she clung onto The Other One scared. Rex looked around, trying to find some sort of place to hide when he noticed something, "Hey Sweets, I got an idea but i'm pretty sure your not going to like it" "I don't like the majority of ideas you have but were desperate right now, so what is it?" Mayhem said as Emmet turned agreeing. "On the count of three were going to jump off of the raptors, and into the river" Rex gestured to the river below the bridge they were crossing. "Okay-THAT IS A HORRIBLE PLAN!" Emmet yelled clinging onto Rocky harder. 

"The raptors are trained to find us after, its either that or risk getting caught by WHO KNOWS WHO IS AFTER US NOW!" Rex panicked. Mayhem thought then squeezed her eyes tight, "F-FINE WE JUMP!" she agreed, "WHAT!! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!" Emmet screeched. 

"One..." Rex said as Emmet panicked more. 

"Two..." Mayhem gulped getting ready. 

"Three!" Rex yelled as he grabbed onto Emmet, jumping. 

They all screamed as they landed into the clear blue water. Batman broke out of the crowd as he looked around. He groaned annoyed as he didn't see the three anywhere. "You might have gotten away for now, but Batman finds everyone" he declared as he shot his grappling hook, zipping away. 

Rex was the first to emerge from the water. "Emmet...Sweets?" he called out nervously, after another second Mayhem popped out of the water gasping. "Okay, that was by far the stupidest plan you have ever come up with" she muttered as her hair covered her face. "But it worked didn't it?" Rex smiled as he tried to brush her hair out of her face, "dont do that" she muttered as she slapped his hand away. Emmet then floated up unconscious, as Rex and Mayhem gasped. "AH" Emmet then screamed jumping up. "StOP doing thAT!" Rex wacked Emmet's head annoyed, "do what? your the one who puts us in these crazy situations!" Emmet cried out as he held his head in pain. 

"Okay stop fighting and lets get out of here before whoever that was finds us again..." Mayhem said as she pulled the two by their vests as they argued more. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Benny and the others approached the gate that was only a little bit open. "This gate will be the death of us all.." Ron muttered as the other guard agreed. "Hey uh, can we come in?" Benny asked confused, "Yea sure, if you can fit" Ron shrugged. "Sweet!" Lenny said as he squeezed through, the others followed until Kenny got stuck. "Oh man, i knew i should have chosen the salad over the french fries- see what happens!" Kenny cried out as the other astronauts rolled their eyes. Benny grabbed onto Kenny as he pulled, Jenny and Lenny pulled back, holding onto Benny as he did so. Shortly after Kenny fell in, making all of them fall over as well. "Alright, where to?" Jenny dusted herself off as she got back up.

"Do you have a broadcasting station of any sort?" Benny asked Ron, "Yea, its the tallest building in the middle of town square" Ron replied as they nodded, heading on their way. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Can we get something to eat, i'm hungry" Emmet half whispered, "Yea, i'm starving" Rex whined as Mayhem nodded, to their convince they saw a diner of some sort. "Ooo, they have karaoke!" Emmet stopped to read the sign before Rex pulled him in. The smell of food instantly hit the three as their stomachs growled. "Okay, we need food and fast" Mayhem said as Rex agreed, "But how, we dont have any money" Emmet frowned. Mayhem thought before she got an idea, "Emmet, you're adorable, convince someone to buy you food!" Mayhem said as she nudged him forward. "Wow, and i'm not?" Rex huffed insulted, "Yea sorry to break it to you but your not-" "-Me and Emmet literally are the same person-" "b-but i'm scared, plus i'm not adorable-i'm manly!" He said as he puffed his chest out in an attempt to look stronger. 

"Wait a second, i got an even better idea" Mayhem said as she pointed to a sign. Rex and Emmet turned towards it, "Finish an extra-extra-extra large pizza and three drinks within an hour and win $1000 dollars?!" Emmet and Rex said in sync. "Whoa, that would make us...$1000 dollars richer!" Emmet said amazed as Mayhem nodded smiling. "And we get free food too, nice" Rex thought as they went to the front. "Helloooo Miss, we would like to try that pizza challenge you have going on!" Emmet said happily, "Alright, but there's another team that signed up, they have a bit of a head start from you" the waitress said as she gestured to the table behind them, the three turned to see Big Al and Flint along with the others. "Oh comE ON" Rex yelled as the gang heard looking up. "SHUSH-" Mayhem yelled as she yanked him back so they couldn't be spotted. 

"Can we have a second please?" Mayhem then said as the Waitress nodded. Mayhem then pulled the two to a corner table where no one could spot them. "Okay, if were going to do this contest and magically win we have to take a picture of some sort, so...we gotta get into disguises" Mayhem said as Emmet gasped, "We get to dress up!! Can be in the FBI?! I already got a name too its Burt Mac-" "Yes be whoever you want to be Emmet as long as you dont look like you" Mayhem said. "Nice.." Emmet smirked as he leaned over the seat grabbing the persons sunglasses next to them putting them on. Mayhem then let her hair down again as she maneuvered her hair in a way where her bangs covered the majority of her face. She then pressed a button on her suit, making her wings and armor go away leaving her in her jumpsuit. 

"Wow" Rex said amazed, "Shut it- and I guess my name will be Rosa, what about you?" Mayhem questioned as her and Emmet looked at Rex. "Pft, I dont do disguises" Rex crossed his arms. "Aw come on..." Emmet frowned, "...Fine, what should I be?" Rex sighed defeated. Emmet thought then gasped excitedly, "Do you still have those chaps?" Emmet asked as Mayhem turned to Rex confused. 

"Alrighty, NOW were ready to start the challenge" Emmet said as they approached the waitress once more, but now disguised. "Oh...kay, what are your names?" The waitress said as she pulled out a notepad. "My name is Burt Macklin, i'm part of the FBI-" "is he allowed to say that legally?-" Someone then called out as Mayhem shot them under the table with her blaster. "My names Rosa" she then said, "Alright and you?" the waitress turned to Rex. Rex wore some sort of cowboy looking outfit that didn't match as well as Emmet planned out to be, but still did the job of disguising him. "uh..." Rex chucked nervously as he began to sweat. "C'mon, tell the waitress your name..." Mayhem whispered to him harshly. "I must have forgotten my name or- didn't come up with ONE in the first place" Rex whispered back, sweating more.

Emmet looked around trying to find the first word he could, then he got one. "K-KENTUCKY" he yelled as Mayhem and Rex turned to Emmet confused. "His name is Kentucky Jones...hes a cowboy archaeologist- named...Kentucky...Jones" Emmet smiled awkwardly as Rex banged his head on the table as Mayhem covered her face trying not to laugh. "Yep...that's my name" Rex smiled embarrassed. "Alright...ill be right back" The waitress walked away confused. "Really? that's the best name you could come up with?!" Rex snapped to Emmet. "I was put on the spot...Kentucky Jones" Emmet snickered as Mayhem did as well. "The sooner were done with this the better.." Rex muttered as he sunk into the seat. 

Mayhem looked over shoulders at Al and the others before she noticed the waitress coming back. "Alright here's your pizza, your time begins....now" the waitress said as she began the timer. The three instantly grabbed at the pizza, devouring it. "Wow...you guys really seem hungry..." she chucked awkwardly. People in other seats noticed as well as they turned in amazement as well as pure shock. "What is everyone staring at?" Big Al questioned as Flint tried forcing himself to eat another slice exhausted. After a couple of more minutes the three had finished the pizza AND the drinks. "oH um- well, i guess we have winners then!" the waitress gulped somewhat scared at how fast they finished. "What-who won?" Emmet turned to Mayhem and Rex who shrugged. "Id like to announce the winners of the contest: Burt Macklin, Rosa and Kentucky..Jones? " The waitress read Rex's somewhat confused still as the whole diner cheered for them. "Dang it!" Big Al punched the table angry as Flint passed out. "Ill be back with your reward!" the waitress sang as she went to the back. 

"We did it guys!" Emmet smiled happily, "of course we did, i was on your team" Rex stated proudly, "yea if it wasn't for Kentucky we would definitely be goners-" "-Can you stop calling me that now" Rex said annoyed as she laughed. "See, this is fun! Imagine how much MORE fun you would have if you came back with us to the Syspocalypstar!" Emmet nudged Rex. "For the last time Emmet, i dont think that's really a good idea.." Rex frowned as he tapped the table. "Oh come on it will be fine, Mayhem tell him!" Emmet said. "Yea, in all seriousness people might not like you at first, but if you are nice to them, you might actually fit in well" Mayhem said as Rex blushed a bit. 

"t-the answer is nO i'm not going, that's final" Rex looked away as he crossed his arms. Emmet frowned at Rex before he noticed that the karaoke was opening up. "Oh my g o s h, guys, can we sing a song!" Emmet said as the two paused looking at Emmet. "And draw more attention to ourselves?" Mayhem crossed her arms, "Come on, no one will know its us, were still in disguises!" Emmet raised his eyebrows. "Ehh.." Mayhem and Rex both mumbled looking down. "...Please...It's one of the last times were all going to be hanging as a team" Emmet pouted. Mayhem noticed his pout as she sighed, Rex thought about it as well "Fine..." they both said as Emmet smiled excitedly. 

"I got the perfect song!" Emmet said as he dragged them out of their seats. 

"Excuse me, do you have everything is awesome?" Emmet asked the guy who was in charge of the karaoke machine. "Uh yea we do-but due to copyright you cant sing the original song.." the guy shrugged. "What- why?!" Emmet cried, "like i said, copyrights? They have a new writer, not the same people as before" the guy said as Emmet sighed. He then paused getting an idea. "Alright, we'll do it still" Emmet said as the guy handed them microphones. "So, what are we singing exactly?" Mayhem whispered to him as they walked onto the stage. "A new song i'm creating on the spot, you'll get it once it starts...I hope" Emmet said. "Okay...Wait what?" Rex said before the lights faded down, shining spotlights on the three as the song began. 

Everything is Awesome started playing, the song was changed though as it sounded slower. 

"Everything could be awesome?" Emmet started.

"Oh no.." Rex muttered. 

"Everything could be cool, cause were such a great team...everything could be awesome, you gotta trust meee" 

"Actually that sounds bad because- Everything's not awesome" Rex started. 

"Wait we already sang about that before-" Mayhem added in. 

"people are dishonest with no loyalty, and no it cant be awesome, because people just lie, are mean and cheat" Rex stuck his nose up. "oh come on.." Emmet frowned. "I didn't want to be added into this but here goes nothing" Mayhem sighed as she cleared her throat. 

"Everything could be better if we stick togetherrr" she sang as Rex's lifted his head.

"Elaborate on who you mean by WE-" Rex then said as Mayhem rolled her eyes. 

"Side by side you and I could be good together, possibly save the world forever" she added in.

"Were the same, I am you, you are me-yet we still work in harmony!" Emmet said as Big Al noticed something in the lyrics. "What does he mean by were the same?" he asked Flint suspiciously as Flint shrugged still tired. 

"Everything could be awesome, if you just agree to make amends with the Queen!"

"ha ya- that doesn't sound quite awesome, all i need is myself, I and ME" Rex snapped back. "Wow, you're a real sweetheart aren't you" Mayhem scoffed. 

"Why dont we make it better, by us sticking together?" Emmet raised his eyebrows as Rex huffed. 

"Hand and hand we can fix all the land together, and also party forever!" Emmet added. 

"Everything could be awesome" Mayhem sang, "If you just agree to come back home with me" Emmet said as he reached his hand out to Rex. 

"B-but what if everything's not awesome? No body even likes me" Rex sang defeated. "What, that's not true!" Emmet laughed a bit. 

"Everything could be awesome, because you're super rad, awesome and cool, plus everything could be awesome, cause i know she likes you" Emmet finished as he shoved Mayhem closer to him. "W-what?" Mayhem laughed as she jumped back awkwardly. Rex smirked a bit and looked down.

"...If everything could be awesome, that actually would be, surprisingly cool.." Rex said as Emmet turned excitedly, "Maybe everything could be awesome...fine...i guess ill trust you.." Rex finished as the song ended perfectly in time. The whole crowd stayed silent as Rex cringed awkwardly. They all jumped back surprised as the diner once more, erupted into a cheer. "Hear that, there cheering for you!" Emmet shook Rex's shoulders happily. Rex smiled as he looked into the crowd, maybe things were going to be different. 

"Look at us, Rex, Emmet and Mayhem, who knew we would be such a cool team!" Emmet shouted as it echoed into the mic. Mayhem's eyes widened as Rex turned to Emmet shocked, "please dont tell me you just did that" Rex muttered. "YOU!" Al screamed as he jumped up, waking Flint up. "And were going now-" Mayhem said as they ran off the stage. The waitress walked by with the check in her hand as Mayhem bumped into her by accident. "My bad-and thanks!" she said as she grabbed the check running out. 

"Well that was fun while it lasted" Emmet frowned, "Look out!" Rex yelled as he pushed Emmet out of the way as the grappling hook just missed him. "This guy again?!" Mayhem panicked, "So if it isn't Al then who is it?!" Rex asked nervously as Al busted the door opened behind them. He swooped his hand to grab Mayhem but she dodged just in time. She then proceeded to do a roundhouse kick right to his gut, making him fall back into the diner, "wow..." Rex said in a daze. They looked around thinking of where to go as Rocky and the other raptors showed up. "Perfect timing!" Rex said as they hopped on the raptors, rushing out. 

"Can we stop running from people already! Maybe we can make them our friends!" Emmet said as Rex rolled his eyes. "I dont think that's an option at the moment" Mayhem frowned.

"No one can escape Batman!" Batman shouted as he shot his grappling hook into the air, it caught onto a building ledge, pulling him up. He zipped over the street getting a clear view of Rex and the others, "I got you now!" Batman smirked as he zipped back down. "In there!" Mayhem shouted as they saw an open alley way. They all rushed into it, hiding behind a dumpster. "Heh, sucker wont catch us now" Rex smirked as the other two tried regaining their breath. "Uh, only problem.." Emmet whispered as Rex turned confused. "Even the dumpsters are see through here..." Emmet said as Rex noticed. "Oh crud" Rex muttered before the figure landed behind them, making them all jump.

"I got you-" "BACK UP CREEP" Mayhem said as he aimed her gun. "Excuse me-I might be many things-but i am NOT a creep!" Batman yelled insulted. "Wait, that voice sounds familiar..." Emmet stood up. "Well duh, I'm Batman" Batman stated moving out of the shadows. "BRUCE?!" Emmet and Mayhem gasped, "who's Bruce-" "h-how did you get here?!" Emmet said as he hugged him happily. "On a ship, what other way?" Batman scoffed as he pushed Emmet away, "I think what he means is how did you find us?" Mayhem questioned. "Wasn't hard, i'm a genius and its not hard to see a nerd wearing an orange vest" Batman showed off until he noticed Rex. "You-" he yelled angrily as Rex threw his fist up in defense, "No stop!" Emmet said as he jumped in the way once more.

"What-he kidnapped you-" "no he didn't its a long story but i agreed to go!" Emmet said as Batman thought. "So what, are you two like a thing now, cause that's kinda weird-" "Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Rex yelled annoyed. "Wait so your not brainwashed by him?" Batman turned to Mayhem and Emmet. "Yes, it was just a misunderstanding" Emmet sighed. "And what about you? I thought you hated this guy" Batman raised an eyebrow looking at Mayhem. "I agreed to act civilized with him for Emmet's sake" she responded bluntly. "Ouch" Rex responded looking down awkwardly as she turned to him, observing his reaction.

"Well, in that case, come on, we gotta head back, my Queen is probably worried sick" Batman stated. "That's the only problem, we dont have a ship and we cant seem to contact anyone" Mayhem said as Batman thought. "Why dont we try to contact them here?" "hmm, if we can find a broadcast station of some sort...it could work!" Mayhem thought excitedly. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" Emmet said agreeing, as Rex followed having second thoughts, he paused as he bumped into Batman. "I got my Bat eye on you" Batman hissed as he then zipped back around, smacking Rex with his cape as he lead the way. "Of course you do..." Rex sighed as he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading once more, i hope it was worth your time XD. I'm currently working on a new cover for this story (since i changed the name in the beginning and its the wrong name OOps as well as more fanart for it that you can check on insta (Which is __amabell__) if you wanna lol) Also if you guys have cool fanart for this crummy story that would be epic to see as well as even ideas you would want to see happen in future chapters, feel free to contact me! Until next time!!! -Homeofallfandomz


	12. Official-Unofficual Soundtrack idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a soundtrack concept for the main characters!!

Heyyy guys! So first off-this isn't another chapter soRRY.... 

oKay now that everyones left, i decided to make a soundtrack idea to kinda sum up the characters in this story, this is how i imagine them being and kinda sharing a bit of insight of how they feel and think during this particular part of the fanfic (Might give you guys some hints of whats to comE ooO-). So yea, enjoy these and if you guys have any other songs you think would fit a character or a certain group leave a comment and ill check it out!!!!

Rex:

Hear me- Imagine dragons (Yea, this is probably one of the most major ones i feel very confident putting in for my poor boy :') )

Everything is alright- Glorious sons 

Heart-shaped box- Nirvana (Just cause i love Nirvana and also i can see him loving them)

Shots- Imagine dragons (K if you cant tell Imagine dragons is my favorite band PFT-)

Little Lion man- Mumford & Sons 

 ***********************************************************************************************

Mayhem:

Cut to the feeling- Carly Rae Jepsen (GEE i wonder who this song is directed to EE-)

Lights- Ellie Goulding 

Moment- The beaches (Potentially meant for future reference...)

You should see me in a crown- Billie Eilish (...no she doesn't turn evil LOL)

Silent Scream- Anna Blue

***********************************************************************************************

Emmet:

Everything is Awesome- Tegan and Sarah ft The Lonely Island (K I HAD TO)

Up all night- Beck 

How to save a life- The Fray (Emmet is a good friend :') )

***********************************************************************************************

The three goofs (Emmet, Rex and Mayhem):

Royals- Lorde (Also ironic and very certain future reference..)

Good time- Owl City Ft Carly Rae Jepsen 

Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men 

Living on a prayer- Bon Jovi 

***********************************************************************************************

Annnddddd the moment you have all been waiting for (Or only me IDNSDN)

 

REXHEMMM: (Rex and Mayhem)

Wonderwall- Oasis (K this song is literally perfect for them- also potential important part in the story-) 

Run away with me- Carly Rae Jepsen

Only- Imagine Dragons

Take you home- Cassadee Pope 

I dont mind- Imagine Dragons 

Kiss me Deadly- Lita Ford (also important- okay lets all agree that all these songs are important parts that will come up later- or in this case soon-)

Anddddd

Midnight City- M83  (More so for the actual song not the lyrics-KEep an eye out, this is coming up SUpEr SooN hehe-)

If you actually read up to here i'm super surprised but also glad cause now your gonna get a tOn of stuff coming up in future chapters. Also once more if you guys have any better songs comment them!!

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally gets back together

"Alright, were here" Sparkle said as Lucy and Metalbeard looked at the city in amazement. "This is one of the pilots from a ship specifically sent from the Queen do we have Permission to land?" Sparkle said as they waited for a reply. "...Permission granted" they then heard someone say over the radio. "Alright, were in" Sparkle said as Lucy nodded nervously. As they got off they noticed another ship beside them. "What the-" "Whoa...Check it out sis you can see directly through the floors of this building!" Puppycorn said as he looked through the floors.

"Unikitty!" Lucy said as Unikitty looked over, "Hey Lucy! Metalbeard!" Unikitty said happily as she went to hug them. "How did ye guys git here?" Metalbeard said as Dr.Fox looked at him in fascination, "We tried contacting everyone when we noticed all these planets that were destroyed! The only three that are standing are this one, SyspocalypstarStar and the Queens castle, but we were closer to here and were hoping Emmet was here too" Unikitty said.

"He isn't?" Lucy frowned worried, "well we just arrived so we dont know yet...but we got the smartest and toughest people in control!" Unikitty smirked as Dr.Fox and Hawkodile waved for a brief second before turning back around trying to figure out a plan.

"Well find him, dont yer worry" Metalbeard patted her back as Lucy nodded returning a small smile. "So...where to?" Lucy then questioned, "my guess is that if the others found their way here they would all either be dancing or...trying to find a way to contact us?" Unikitty thought. "Precisely! I have had the chance to look around and from my speculations and observations..we are one building away from a control tower" Dr.Fox said as everyone turned to see a giant sign reading: control tower, definitely a place where you could contact the queen and other people.

"Well...lets go there then" Lucy said, "Yep, probably best to" Metalbeard said as everyone agreed awkwardly, going down the stairs of the building. "You all are seriously going to leave me here?!" Sparkle yelled. "Sorry, we'll be back soon!" Lucy then called as the door shut as Sparkle huffed annoyed. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Benny and the others exited the elevator on the top floor as they entered the radio station room amazed. He then noticed a secretary at the front of the desk, Benny looked down at the name tag then looked back up. "Hello- Martha... we would like to make an important call with the Queen!" Benny smiled as he spoke to her. She stared at the four confused before she began laughing. "I'm sorry what is she laughing about?" Kenny turned to Lenny confused as he shrugged not paying attention. "You cant just walk up in here and demand to make a call to the Queen, i dont even know who you are" Martha said annoyed. 

"Oh i'm Benny and these are my friends! We are all good friends with the Queen and need to all her, its in a state of emergency!" Benny said as Martha gasped, then started laughing again. "B-but were telling the truth!" Benny frowned, "Listen, you could be telling me anything-but without a pass of some sort, there is no way your entering that broadcasting station.." Martha said as Benny turned around taking deep breaths. "C'mon, chill out...ChiLL oUT" he told himself as Jenny rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. "I got this" Lenny then floated towards the secretary, "Were doomed.." Kenny then huffed. "Listen Martha, me and my family-" "-were not family-" "-yes we are you cant avoid it!...Are really tired and we just need to check if our friends are alright, can you be a doll and help us out" Lenny batted his eyes as she stared at him confused. 

"Like i said before, i cant do anything about it-" "-Well, were good friends with the Queen-my friend kinda created her so- LET US USE THE RADIO-" Benny yelled as Jenny held him back. Martha jumped back at Benny's lash of rage as she leaned into the speaker slowly, "Bring me security please" she stated with a fake smiled as the security arrived seconds later, dragging them away. "You'll be sorry for this, the Queen knows who were are!" Benny yelled, "Oh yes and i'm best friends with her too" She joked before laughing at her own sarcasm. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Alright, so the radio station is there" Batman stated as they hid behind a dumpster across the street. "...and why are you losers hiding?!" Batman asked annoyed, "People are out to get us, its a long story..." "We won a car and it exploded and now these guys want to kill us!" Emmet cried out as Mayhem turned to him annoyed. "Well dont worry about that now. Batman will kick anyone's butts if they mess with my friends" Batman said as Mayhem and Emmet awed. "Except Rex, they can beat him up for all i care" he added in, "Awe.." Rex teased as Batman scoffed. "Well lets go quickly, i still dont want to run into them..." Mayhem cringed at the thought as they all agreed. 

Batman grabbed out his grappling hook as they walked out beside him. "I can carry you guys across the street with my Bat-hook" Batman said as Emmet nodded scared, "Except Rex again-" "OKAY-I get you dont like me- ill just walk across the dang street!" Rex stomped his foot as he began walking before Mayhem stopped him. "I'll carry you across on my jet pack, Batman take Emmet" she said as Batman nodded. "Whaat? I'm perfectly fine walking across the street i dont need you to-" Rex crossed his arms as Mayhem rolled her eyes, picking him up as she zipped across the street, all the while, Rex was talking with his eyes closed. 

"I'm strong and independent and dont need-" "Were already across the street" Mayhem said as Rex opened his eyes shocked. "What-how-" "I think you mean- 'WoW your soOo cOol, thank yOu SwEeTs" she said as she imitated him. "Okay i dont sound like that" he crossed his arms smirking, Mayhem continued as Emmet and Batman arrived as well. "Wow, awesome impression Mayhem" Emmet smiled as Mayhem smiled back. "Yea. I especially loved the part where you pretended to be dumb, because he is dumb" Batman smiled, "Alright, ive had about enough with you" Rex stomped towards Batman as Mayhem stopped him. "Can you guys give it a rest?! Don't you want to talk to the Queen?" Mayhem turned to Batman as he nodded desperately. "Then lets go! Stop wasting time fighting like a bunch of kids" She huffed as she walked into the building first. 

"...Shes right, i'm sorry..." Rex said as he stuck his hand out for a sign of a truce. Batman stared at his hand for a moment, "...I'm sorry...But Batman never apologizes" he said as he stuck his hand out to shake, but rejected it, pretending to brush his hair. "...You have a mask on, that literally makes no sense" Rex said annoyed as Batman ignored him following Mayhem into the building. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you soon!" Emmet patted Rex's back as he went in. "Hopefully.." Rex shrugged as he followed Emmet. 

Mayhem turned to see where Rex and Emmet were when she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry" she said as she looked up noticing Benny. "MAYHEM!" Benny gasped excitedly as he scooped her up into a hug, "Hey Benny!!!" she smiled as she hugged back. Rex walked in tiredly until he noticed Benny and Mayhem, he scoffed a bit as he stared at his shoes. Benny broke apart from the hug as he noticed Rex behind them. "...YOU!" He yelled as he practically pushed Mayhem out of the way as him and the other astronauts circled around him. "Stop, dont hurt him, hes okay!" Emmet said as he once more, jumped in the way-getting tired of jumping in the way...

"But he-" "I KNOW WHAT HE DID!" Emmet yelled impatiently. "So...hes, not evil?" Kenny asked him confused, "Yes, i'm not evil anymore ha ha..." Rex smiled awkwardly. They glared at him before turning back to Emmet. "He changed, really, hes a good guy now!" Emmet smiled. "Eh, i cant see that, there's no way HE could be good" Lenny said as Rex frowned. "Come on guys, he WAS Emmet before, there is some good left in him, ive seen" Mayhem said as she rested her hand on Rex's shoulder, making him blush. "Mayhem, your my best friend, but believe me when i say-ARE YOU NUTS?!" Benny yelled as the others agreed. She shrugged not bothered as Rex looked down smiling. 

"We dont have time for this-where have you been, we thought you might have got eaten by the beast!!!" Jenny said as she zipped beside Batman amazed. "The beast?" Emmet questioned. "yes, the weird thing that's been eating up everyone!" Jenny said as Mayhem turned to the others confused. Emmet stared at Rex scared as Rex looked back equally as worried.

"Wait, did you not know about the beast?" Kenny asked confused, "This is the first time we've heard of it.." Mayhem said. "Not me, that thing almost ate me!" Batman said as Emmet gasped. "And your only telling us that now?!" Mayhem yelled. "Yea, didn't think you guys wanted to know" Batman shrugged as she rolled her eyes. "We gotta talk to the Queen, shes worried sick about you" Jenny frowned as Batman agreed. "Only problem is, Benny lost his temper on Martha the secretary-bummer, she was checking me out too..." Lenny said. "No she wasn't" Kenny scoffed, "Hey dont be jealous, there still love out there for you old timer" Lenny patted his face as Kenny smacked his hand away annoyed. 

"Well, we gotta try again!" Emmet frowned. "Yea, maybe with my luck as her number one general they will let us" Mayhem said proudly as everyone agreed. They were all about to go when they heard the door open, followed by a loud gasp. They turned around confused then gasped as they noticed Lucy and all the others. "What are we looking at?" Emmet questioned not turned around yet.

"...Emmet..." he heard a familiar voice call out. His eyes widened as he turned around, seeing Lucy. 

"Lucy.." Emmet gasped as she smiled, without a second to lose, Emmet ran across the room as Lucy did as well. They both met half way, hugging one another tightly. "Aw..." Everyone smiled out, Rex felt himself smile a bit too. "...YOU!" Hawkodile yelled as he pointed at Rex. "Oh what now-" Rex asked confused as Hawkodile charged at him. Rex didn't understand what was going on until Hawkodile punched him in the gut, "OW WHAT THE-" Rex yelled out as Hawkodile continued to punch him. "Hey-Stop that!" Mayhem said as she intervened, pushing Hawkodile out of the way. "Pardon me Princess but hes a bad guy!" Hawkodile explained as he tried to reach Rex. 

"Princess?" she stated awkwardly. "Yea aren't you-" "-I'm a General, that's all" she cut him off as Richard thought confused. "I missed you so much!" Emmet whispered out as he still clung to Lucy. "Me to Em...i'm sorry for everything..." she frowned, "Don't be sorry, it was my fault too, lets just agree to never fight again!" Emmet smiled as she smiled back nodding. "Aw that was really sweet...but you all need to leave, now" Martha said as the security guards agreed. "...Were not related to them" Emmet said as he pointed to Benny. "Really?!-" "I'm sorry i had to-" "Look, we know you know all of these people, so quit the act kid" she said as Emmet frowned. "Hey dont talk to him like that, hes the special, hes the reason why this whole entire galaxy exists!" Lucy said annoyed. 

"Yea and i'm a princess who secretly disguises herself as a secretary- i dont care! Get a pass to come in or dont come in again" Martha yelled as they were then kicked out. Not a minute later, all of them were pushed outside. "Well great, now we got no where to go and no way to contact my Queen, THIS SUCKS!" Batman yelled. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, for the meantime, we should find somewhere to crash, i'm exhausted" Benny said as the others agreed. "Guess its time to work my Bat-charm" Batman then stated confidently as they all looked confused at him. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It soon turned into night as they all headed out of a hotel elevator into a penthouse. "Wow...i cant believe you rented the whole top floor of this hotel out for this" Lucy said to Batman as he smirked, "Your welcome" he stated as everyone entered amazed. "Its dumb that they wont let raptors in though.." Rex frowned a bit, "Look at the living room!" Lenny called out as everyone ignored Rex. "Whoa, its like a giant party house!" Puppycorn wagged his tail excitedly as he ran into the rooms to check them out. "It's also one building away from the radio station and exactly on the same floor as well" Batman pointed out as they looked out a window, seeing the station. To their luck they were in one of the more opaque buildings since it was a hotel, making it the perfect lookout. "Alrighty, second in line...there are 15 of us and 5 bedrooms...who's sharing with who?" Emmet said as everyone thought. Within a second everyone had linked arms with two others, getting perfect numbers...well...almost perfect numbers. 

"...I don't want to share a room with him!" Benny yelled as he backed away from Rex annoyed. "Come on Benny its for a night..." "Okay, clearly you all forgot that he tried to destroy the world not too long ago- WHY AM I REMINDING YOU THIS, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE CAREFREE SPACEMAN!" he then yelled. "We knoW, which is why you should stay with him so he doesn't pull anything" Lucy smiled. "...You just want me to bunk with him cause none of you want to" Benny then realized. "Whaaat? Nooo" they all said in sync awkwardly. "I'll bunk with you!" Emmet smiled as Rex smiled a bit. 

"No you wont, what if he tries to kidnap you again?!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy, he didn't kidnap me, i choose to go since you broke up with me" Emmet frowned. "Well, were back together now so-No, i wont allow it" Lucy crossed her arms concerned. "Its alright ill just sleep by myself-" "On the couch, there's not enough room for you in the rooms" Hawkodile added in as the majority agreed. Mayhem huffed as she spoke, "You guys are being a bit harsh...I'll bunk with you Rex" "-NO!" Benny then cut her off as he screamed. Everyone looked at him confused, "...Sorry" he muttered floating away. "It's fine, comfort and connection are overrated anyways" Rex muttered as he walked to the couch. Emmet frowned, "Come on Emmet, we got a big day of planning tomorrow..." Lucy reassured him as he agreed, walking into their room. 

Mayhem was going to speak when Benny floated down in front of her, crossing his arms. "...What?" she asked annoyed, "Seriously, out of all the minifigures you had to like it had to be him-" "I dont like him like that okay?!" she hissed, trying to bring his voice down. "Mayhem, as your best friend i can tell when-" "I dont okay?! Whatever you think is wrong. I was practically forced to talk to him, i didn't want to but i did it for Emmet" she said as Rex flinched overhearing. She noticed this as her eyes dropped to the floor in regret almost. "...I just want to look out for you..." Benny frowned. "..I know, and you dont have to, i can take care of myself" she stated as he smiled a bit. "Alright...night" he said as he walked into his room. Mayhem walked down to hers awkwardly, avoiding looking at Rex. 

Before she could enter her room she heard him speak. "...What?" she asked turning around, "..I'm sorry you were forced to talk to me.." he muttered not looking at her. "..Listen i-" she said as he got up, walking away as she cut herself off. She cursed at herself before she walked into her room. "There you are Mayhem, we got a super awesome sleepover idea for tonight!" Unikitty said as Mayhem smiled. "Wait a second, Unikitty dont you have that princess gala tonight?" Dr.Fox raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeaaaa, that thing" Unikitty frowned. "The princess Gala is a giant party of some sort for princesses all around the galaxies, they all meet here one night" Dr.Fox explained to Mayhem, "She knows what the princess gala is, she always comes too!" Unikitty said. "I know, just wanted to update the readers" Dr.Fox shrugged. "...Who?" Unikitty and Mayhem said in sync. 

"Anyways, we should get ready then! I'm officially inviting you as my plus one" Unikitty said as Dr.Fox gasped excitedly. "Who are you going to invite?" Unikitty then asked Mayhem. "No one per usual" Mayhem shrugged, "Aw come on" Unikitty and Dr.Fox complained. "You always go alone, take someone with you for once!...What about Benny!" Dr.Fox said as Mayhem shrugged. "It's a boring party anyways, we do nothing but sit and talk about our kingdoms and pretend to be all fancy, which is totally not me" Mayhem crossed her arms. "I know but, as a princess-" "-general" "-general, its kinda your duty" Unikitty corrected herself. Mayhem rolled her eyes, "Fine, but i'm still not taking anyone" she mumbled. "Its alright! we'll go as a cool trio!" Unikitty smiled, as she said that it reminded Mayhem of her own little trio of her, Emmet and...Rex. 

She felt her stomach flip as she reminded herself how rude she had been to him outside... "Something wrong Sweet?" Unikitty asked concerned, "N-no its nothing...i'm actually not feeling quite well, probably because of the giant pizza me and Emmet and Rex devoured, i think i'm just going to stay.." Sweet frowned. "Aw...okay, hope you feel better and if you do, you better come!" Unikitty said as she smiled agreeing. 

Rex sat on the couch bored as he watched TV. "Are you tired of being alone??" the TV asked, Rex scoffed as he played with his thumbs wondering where his raptors went. "I said...are you tired of being alone??" the TV then questioned again, "I'm not alone, i have my raptors and Emmet" Rex replied. "...That's not what i meant by tired of being alone and you know it!" the man on the TV sang out as Rex rolled his eyes. "I hate commercials" he mumbled to himself as he changed the channel to another commercial. "Being alone was the worst! No one really likes me but its good to know that at least one person does!" A woman said on the TV as she hugged a boy who Rex was guessing was her super best friend. Rex groaned annoyed as he changed the channel again. 

"Lonelyyyy, i am so lonelyyyy-" "UGH!" Rex yelled as he shut off the TV surrounding himself in darkness. He layed on the couch overthinking everything that was going on, letting his thoughts get the best of him. He didn't sleep much, due to all the thoughts running through his head, so much was going on that he didn't even bother to get into his Pj's. After another minute he finally got up to clear his mind. 

He walked around the living room, looking at stuff on display as a cup caught his eye. He picked it up as he thought about the situation he and the others were in. How were they going to stop the beast, were there more? Most of all...would they trust him to help... He felt an ache in his heart as he reminded himself that no one except Emmet wanted to speak to him and that he was just in the way of their plans, but he desperately wanted to change that and make them see the new person he had become. 

He wanted to be that person that Emmet saw him as...

Just as he was in deep thought the door to one of the rooms clicked open, scaring him, making him drop the cup, it shattered as it hit the ground. "Oh man.." Rex panicked as he tried to clean it up. "Wow, clumsy much" he heard a familiar voice laugh. He turned around seeing Mayhem in a fluffy light pink dress with sparkles all over it. "I-um, couldn't sleep" he blushed turning back around, "I can tell from the lack of you changing at all, did you even try to sleep?" Mayhem asked almost concerned. 

He shook his head, "like I said, I wasn't tired" he responded quietly. "...and w-why are you talking to me anyways, weren't you 'forced' to before?" Rex asked hurt. "I only said that cause I know Benny would have told me a whole lecture on how evil boys can be" she shrugged as he nodded. "...and why are you all dressed up?" He then raised an eyebrow. "O-oh um, would you believe me if I said it was my PJ's?" She asked nervously as he shook his head smiling a bit. 

"Well I tried...Its this event that-i was invited to" she said. "...an event?" Rex thought more. "Yea, for generals and stuff, like a ball almost" "like for princesses?" He raised an eyebrow once more. "Yea exactly-EXCEPT I'M NOT A PRINCESS" she said as he stared at her confused but brushed it off. "Well...have fun I guess" he said as he turned around again. Mayhem nodded as she was going to leave when she paused. 

"Hey Rex?" 

"...yea?" 

"You...wouldn't happen to want to go would you?" She questioned awkwardly as he smiled. "I-i need a plus one cause if I dont go with someone its gonna look weird" she added in, "was Benny busy?" He asked annoyed. "Well I wanted to go with you" Mayhem said bluntly as Rex paused, "y-you do-" "-if your busy I could just ask him its no problem-" "n-NO, I'm okay, I want to go" he said as he jumped up as she smiled. "Alright!...But your going to have to wear something nice tho.." She said as she looked at his outfit. 

"Why this is bad?" He frowned, "no its just- your gonna stand out a lot if you do- you know what, well pick one up as we head out" She said as he nodded. They both paused as they head another door unlock, coming from Benny's room. "Alright-lets go" Mayhem said as she pushed Rex out, shutting the door quickly. 

just as they left, Benny walked to the kitchen tiredly as he got a glass of water. Just as he was about to leave he noticed the broken glass on the floor. "What the.." Benny thought as he tried reading out what it said on the glass before it broke.

It had a little cartoon drawing of a plus and negative sign on it with a heart around it, the plus looked happy while the negative sign looked annoyed but was blushing. Benny then noticed the little saying underneath. 

"Opposites..attract..?" He said to himself confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! Man i didn't expect this story to get so big, it has been so much fun writing this and things are about to get REAL. Also ive seen some fan art people have drawn for me on Instagram and it is amazing thank you so much <3   
> Until next time~


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Sweet finally go to the Gala...

Rex pulled on the collar of his navy blue suit awkwardly, "This sucks, i hate suits" Rex frowned. "Well you wanted to come so suck it up" Mayhem huffed. "Good thing we had that money we won from the contest, this thing wasn't cheap.." Rex added in. "Yea, we gotta pay back Emmet's share tho, he did help win after all" she responded as she turned to Rex."Pft, your bow is wrong" she said as she stood in front of him, fixing his bow. Rex blushed a bit till he looked up, noticing the big sign reading: "Princess Gala".

"So....your not a princess but your invited to a princess Gala?" Rex turned to her smirking. "Yes exactly. Since I'm the queens number one general, I'm always invited.." "Do you think shes going to be here? Cause it might not be a good idea to have us both in the same room" Rex awkwardly chuckled. "With all the stuff with the beast going on i dont think shes making the guest appearance tonight-now lets go!" She hissed as she walked in. Rex looked amazed as they entered, "whoa, this is so cool" he breathed out as Mayhem rolled her eyes.

The room was in different shades of pink and purples as classical music played in the distance. They looked up to see a giant chandelier in the center, "wow, there has to be at least...10 diamonds in there" Rex said as Mayhem snorted. "Well...your not wrong..-" "-If it isn't Princess Sweet!" they then heard someone call. They turned to see another princess dressed in red with long brown hair that was almost touching the ground. "Oh my gosh! Its been forever!" Mayhem said as she hugged the girl. "And who's this?" The princess said looking at Rex. "O-oh um-" Rex paused and looked at Mayhem not sure if he should say his real name or not. The other princess waited patiently for his answer.

"He's Rex, Rex Dangervest" she wrapped her arm around Rex's, making him blush a bit as the princess gasped. "Y-you dont mean the one who tried to end the world...right?" she whispered to Mayhem nervously. "Well he did before, but hes different now. He's changed" she said as Rex looked down awkwardly. "...Really?" The princess asked unamused. "Yep" Mayhem said confidently. The princess eyed Rex for a brief moment, "...Well alright!" She then smiled happily.

"Wait, what?" Rex asked confused. "Sweet said you changed, I trust her, shes super smart when it comes to reading people, I'm Tiffany by the way!" The princess said as she shook his hand. "H-hi" he smiled shocked. "Dang Sweet! You really had to go for the bad boy didn't you...and a really cute one too" She said as Rex smiled in a more confident way. "If it doesn't work out between you two, you'd give me permission to date him right?" Tiffany joked as Mayhem laughed nodding.

"Well I gotta go, my date is calling me, have fun~" Tiffany said as she walked away. "Wow, she seems nice" Rex said, "yea, most of the princesses here are very understanding and accepting" Mayhem told him. "Including you?" He raised an eyebrow smirking. "For the last time I'm not a princess I'm a general-" "Princess Sweet!" She then heard a couple more princesses call as they rushed to greet her. She groaned as Rex laughed a bit.

"So we heard that your super best friends with Rex?!" One of them dressed in purple questioned excited. "Wow, how many people did Tiffany tell already...and I don't know about super best friends.." "Oh come on-he HAS to be special-you never invited anyone to come with you before!" Another princess in orange scoffed as Rex turned to Mayhem smiling. "Its nothing- and its General Mayhem stop calling me princess-" "-oh not this again.." The purple princess giggled.

Mayhem started arguing with the girls as Rex watched confused. "Psst, between us, Sweet is actually a princess, she just decided a long time ago that she didn't want to be called one so she choose to be a general instead" a princess dressed in teal told Rex. "R-really?" He said shocked as the princess nodded. "Kiwi-What are you telling him-stop it!" Mayhem said as she flicked Princess Kiwi's head. "Only the truth~" she batted her eyes as Mayhem moaned annoyed.

"It was a pleasure talking to you all...again" Mayhem muttered as she dragged Rex away as the princesses waved giggling. "Can you believe them?" She laughed a bit, she paused as she bumped into a figure, making them spill a cup of tea. "Oh my bad.." Mayhem stuttered out, noticing who the figure was. "Princess Sweet.." An older lady looked at her skeptically.

"...Hi Queen Cynthia.." She muttered as she bowed down. She then elbowed Rex making him bow down as well. "I can see you didn't care much for your choice of clothing.." She said gesturing to her shorter dress, "or...date" she said eyeing Rex. "I-" "For your information old lady, Sweets looks GREAT in her dress, plus it doesn't help that she has a smoking cool date" Rex winked to Mayhem as Mayhem's eyes widened. "Young man, do you have any idea in that puny brain of yours who i am?" she said passive aggressively, "...Am i supposed to?" he asked awkwardly. "Of course you wouldn't know...Your only a simpleton with nothing special, the only thing you could show off is how you almost destroyed our universe but failed horribly. Your lucky i'm in an alliance with Queen Whatvera because if it weren't for that, i'd have you rotting in a jail cell" Cynthia snorted, "Well I'm not even sure legos can rot" Rex frowned. "Of course your not sure" Cynthia snapped back as Mayhem had enough. "The dress was a gift from my Queen, and it is my choice to bring whoever I please. And insulting us isn't very lady like" Mayhem snapped back now annoyed. 

The Queen's eyes widened at the tone "I beg your pardon, i didn't hear that quite well-" "-What she means mother is that its a gala, we should be having fun..." her daughter Katieanna said shyly. The Queen looked at her daughter for a brief moment then sighed, "Very well...It was nice seeing you again Sweet" the Queen murmured before she walked off. 

"...Thanks" Mayhem nudged Katie relieved, "Don't mention it, its nice to see a new face for once!" Katie said, turning to Rex. "KATIEANNA!" her mother then yelled, scaring the younger princess. "S-sorry, hopefully we can catch up later!" she said as she then caught up to her mother. "That's the Queen and Princess from the PRNT-5 sector" Mayhem explained to Rex as he nodded, "S-sorry i um, insulted her.." he scratched his head, "Oh don't worry i didn't mind, old lady had it coming to her" Mayhem smirked. They heard the sounds of a bell ringing as Mayhem groaned, "What's that?" Rex questioned, "The 'princess' festivities are now beginning..." she muttered, "Princess Festivities?" he thought harder. Before he knew it, they were then pulled into a series of events, some being standing properly to answering challenging questions about what is the best way to rule a kingdom to how to properly ball room dance, that was by far the worst one...

Finally after hours worth of doing other boring royal things and meeting a ton of more people, they had dinner, which was Mayhem and Rex's time to finally have a break. "People are tiring" she mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. Rex nodded as he stared at his food awkwardly, "...Is it true?" Rex then spoke as she looked up confused. "...that your a princess?" He smiled as she choked on her drink. "N-nO it isn't!" she yelled out as Rex stared at her shocked. "Why do you seem so against it, it seems pretty cool to me" he shrugged as she huffed.

"Being a princess means you have to be this pinky little perfect girl and I'm not for that, I'd rather kick butt and wear a cool suit" she stuck her nose up. "I guess but, not all princesses HAVE to wear dresses and be girly" he responded now taking a sip of his drink. "Well you dont know much about princesses then" she muttered. "Really? Cause last I checked, Princesses are next in line to rule their kingdom if anything were to happen to the Queen or King. If anything they are the smartest and most tactic people since they need to take charge of a whole kingdom. Sure they have to wear dresses most of the time but who says you have to? Its your kingdom and you should get to do whatever you want" Rex finished as Mayhem smiled a bit.

"Never thought of that" she replied looking at her drink. "...alright so maybe I am a princess.." she said as he laughed a bit. "Yea I kinda knew already.." "Really how?" "Cause your beautiful like one.." Rex said as she blushed. "...Being beautiful doesn't automatically make me a princess you know.." "I know, I already thought you were before I found out you we're one" he admitted awkwardly. "A-also cause the teal princess told me.." "Ugh, typical Kiwi..." Mayhem muttered.

"So...now what?" Rex finally said, breaking the silence, "I dont know...We sit and talk, I tell you about my expertise and you tell me yours, my Queen will then decide if your worthy enough to rule with me" Mayhem said as she imitated a stereotypical Queen as Rex laughed. "Oh no, no way" he then said as he stood up. He reached his hand out to Mayhem as she stared at it confused. "As your royal date I feel obligated to give you at least one dance" he smirked, "But its not time to dance yet.." Mayhem whispered, "so what? Your a princess, take charge of what you want to do!" He smiled. Mayhem thought hard, "Yea, your right!" she smiled accepting his hand.

The other princesses sat bored until one noticed Rex dragging Mayhem out onto the dance floor."What does that young man think hes doing?! Its not time to dance yet!" Queen Cynthia yelled, "Well that's not stopping him!" Princess Katie said amazed. Mayhem looked around nervously at the glares, "Hey, Sweets, I'm over here" Rex said as she looked back at him, smiling a bit. The DJ sat bored, almost falling asleep when he noticed the two heading onto the dance floor and smirked as he changed the song.

Unikitty sat at a table eating cupcakes happily until she heard the change of song, "Oo, i love this song!" She told Dr.Fox as she noticed Fox staring towards the dance floor shocked. "..What?" she asked confused. Dr.Fox laughed a bit as she pointed, Unikitty turned around to see Mayhem and Rex. "Oh my~ So she did have a date in mind after all" she smiled excitedly. Mayhem listened to the song realizing it changed from the classical music to a teen boppy sounding song, almost as if it was Cut to the feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen...alright it was that song I like it OkaY-

Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, a light blue spotlight shined down on them. "You dont know what your getting into" Mayhem laughed a bit, "I'll take my chances" Rex winked as she rolled her eyes. Just as the beat dropped Rex pulled Mayhem close before swinging them around. "Do you even know how to dance?!" Mayhem laughed out, "Nope not even a bit" Rex said as he attempted to dance, making a fool of himself which made Mayhem laugh more.

"Guess I'm leading then" she smirked as she grabbed his hand again, "Already taking charge, you'd make a perfect Queen" Rex said as she blushed. She then lifted Rex's hand up as she spun around, Rex caught her drift as he took the opportunity to grab her and dip her. "Wow and you said you cant dance" she looked at him shocked, "eh, I have my moments" he smiled.

He then lifted her back up, keeping her close to him still. They stared at one another for a brief moment before Mayhem heard someone call her. She turned her attention to Queen Cynthia, "You are ruining this gala!" She screamed enraged as Mayhem frowned. "I-i'm sorry this was a bad idea.." Mayhem whispered as she was letting go of her grip when she heard another voice. "Oh shut UP Cynthia, your always such a drag! I wanna dance too!" Tiffany yelled out as she ran onto the dance floor as well.

All the other princesses stared amazed, "i didn't know we could do that!" Kiwi called out excitedly as Mayhem looked around happily. One by one, all the princesses ran onto the dance floor to dance as well. Katie smiled excitedly as she stood up, "Don't you even think about it Katieanna!" Cynthia yelled as she grabbed onto her wrist. "Come on mom, its fun!" She said as she yanked her hand away, joining as well.

Soon after, all the princesses were dancing. "This is crazy, no ones ever done this before!" Mayhem laughed out. "Well there's always a first time for everything" Rex said as she smiled back. He then picked her up spinning her around, she grabbed onto him for support as it emitted a giggle from her, once he placed her down she looked up at him smiling widely. "This is probably the best princess gala ive been to! Thanks...for everything" she whispered as she rested her head against his chest, Rex felt his cheeks heat up and hoped Mayhem couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. He closed his eyes and hugged her as she did back. They stayed like that for a while, none of them really minding...

She opened her eyes to see Cynthia yelling with some other Queens towards them. "Hey, lets get out of here" Mayhem said as Rex agreed, she grabbed his hand as they made their way out of the dance floor towards the exit. "You guys are leaving already?!" Tiffany complained, "Don't wanna deal with Cynthia's explosion, see you soon!!" Mayhem said shrugging. "Classic Sweet" Tiffany shook her head smiling. Mayhem and Rex turned around to meet face to face with Unikitty and Dr.Fox. "Oh man.." they both gulped.

"Sweet, we didn't know you liked Rex! You should have just told us we would have understood!" Unikitty smiled. "R-really? Cause you were all hating on him pretty bad back at the hotel.." Mayhem said as Rex noticed she didn't deny her feelings. "I guess, but, if your happy, we should all be too!" Dr.Fox said as she smiled. "But don't try anything that's not PG rated because i will destroy you" Unikitty growled at Rex as she turned red for a second. "..I don't even know what that means..." Rex said confused. "Sweet! Stay there this instant!" Cynthia yelled as she tried getting through the crowd. "We would love to stay but we gotta go!" Mayhem smiled as they ran through the crowd.

They finally bursted out of the front doors and took a minute to breathe. Once the doors shut, the music was gone and there was only silence. Rex turned to Mayhem as she did as well, they stared at one another silently for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Oh my gosh I cant believe we did that, I'm never going to hear the end of this from Cynthia" Mayhem wiped a tear away laughing. "It was pretty cool for a princess ball I can admit" he laughed a bit. She smiled at Rex as he smiled back, their intimate moment was cut off as an alarm went off on Mayhem's watch. "Oh my gosh, its almost time!" She said excitedly, "...What? Are you going to turn back into your normal self at 12" Rex joked.

"What? No- there's this thing I do every year its super cool" she said as she dug through her purse trying to find something. After a second she pulled out a small cube that when she threw on the ground turned into a hover board of some sort. "Whoa!" Rex said amazed, "in order to get there we gotta go on this" she explained as she got on it. "And I'm guessing I have to hang onto you, sorry I don't do that" Rex stuck his nose up.

"Alright don't, I'll see you back at the hotel" Mayhem shrugged, "FiNe, you convinced me" Rex said as Mayhem laughed a bit. He got onto the hover board scared as he grabbed onto Mayhem's shoulders lightly. "Your going to want to hang on tighter.." "I think I'm alright, I wont let go" Rex said as she shrugged, zipping away. Rex gasped as he almost fell off, clinging to Mayhem scared. "Yea, so much for not letting go" She called out as he shut his eyes scared.

He didn't open his eyes for the majority of the ride out of fear, finally he heard them land. "Were here!" She said as he opened his eyes slowly, he noticed they were on top of the tallest building in the city. "I usually go here alone after the gala to see the sun rise" she explained as she sat by the ledge. Rex followed, sitting beside her, "...well this is boring" he said as she huffed. "Its not boring! Its peaceful, enlightening if I must say" she replied. "I don't know how enlightening it is to stare at a sky, space is way better" Rex snorted.

"Space is cool and all, but i find it cold and lonely. Here...its different, i feel happy seeing it and it feels warm instead of cold and dark" she explained as she stared. "...wow you really had time to think about all of that-" "-Look, it starting!" She pointed amazed. Rex looked at her confused but smiled, "...dont look at me-look at the sunrise!" She whined as she turned his face towards it. Rex rolled his eyes as he stared. The sky slowly turned from an indigo to a light purple, which soon turned into a hot pink. As the sun slowly came up, it gleamed off of the multicolored buildings, creating new colors as well as sparkles. Rex paused, taken back by how pretty it actually was, and for some odd reason, he was beginning to understand what Mayhem meant when she said it felt warm and less lonely...

"Whoa.." he breathed out as she giggled. "What did i tell you?" she said still looking forward, "Your right..." he spoke as he turned to her. She stared out as her eyes sparkled in wonder and amazement, "It is beautiful.." he then finished as he felt his hand deceive him as it moved closer to Mayhem's. Mayhem paused as she felt Rex's hand on top of hers, she turned to him smiling. "...It's weird you know.." Rex then admitted as she stared confused, "..B-before all of this, i felt lonely and scared and..." he paused as he looked away. "Being hidden under a dryer for 5 years can really mess you up" he chuckled a bit as Mayhem frowned, noticing the hurt in his eyes. "But now...i feel, complete...You know?" he said as he turned red as Mayhem smiled shyly.

"..And now no one wants to be my friend- I cant really blame them since i tried to destroy everything...gosh that was really dumb of me" he muttered as Mayhem listened. "..I just hope they can come to like me you know? I think its cause my biggest fear is that i'm going to end up alone again" He muttered. It was at that precise moment that she realized something. She realized that Rex didn't want to destroy the universe before, he was just scared. He was left behind and hurt and alone that he expressed his emotions through hate and anger, when in the end, all he needed was someone to show him compassion...love...

"That's not going to happen.." Mayhem then spoke, "...Even if the world turns against you, at least your going to know one person wont.." she said as she intertwined her hand with his. "...That sounds exactly like a commercial i just heard..." Rex said as Mayhem snorted. They looked back out towards the sunset as Mayhem checked the time. "...Shoot, we should head back before the others notice were missing.." she said as he agreed.

They entered the hotel quietly, relieved that everyone was still asleep. She went to rush to her room when Rex grabbed her back, "We never got to finish our dance.." he blushed as she smiled. They silently danced around the room, properly this time, "So NOW you decide to show off your ballroom dancing skills-instead of when we HAD to" Mayhem huffed. "To be honest, i think i kinda taught myself while we were there" he shrugged as she rolled her eyes. After one final spin, they stopped, taking time to just stare at one another. "Your really pretty.." Rex blurted out as Mayhem bursted into laughter, quieting herself quickly. 

"I-um-should head back to my room before Benny sees me and pops a nerve.." Mayhem smiled as she walked away. Rex looked down awkwardly, "Also, you should change out of that, its gonna be weird if your PJ's are a blue suit" she smiled. "...Do we have to keep this a secret?" Rex frowned a bit. "...It's for the best at the moment" she frowned as well as he nodded upset. "..Thanks for agreeing to come by the way" she smiled as he smiled a bit. "No problem General Chaos" he teased as she scoffed, "Its General Mayhem.." she crossed her arms smirking. "Oh yea, like that's any better" he joked as she smiled. "See you soon.." she half whispered as she then entered her room. 

As her door closed, Rex sighed happily as he grabbed his normal clothes, heading out to the bathroom to get changed. Mayhem shut the door as she sunk against it, covering her face blushing happily. "So.." a voice called as Mayhem jumped, looking up to see Unikitty and Dr.Fox grinning at her, "How did it gooo" Unikitty giggled. Mayhem paused as she took time to think of what to say when she looked down smiling. 

"...Perfect, oddly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mY G O S H, this chapter has to be- BY FAR- my favorite chapter to write so far XD. I wanted to keep this for next Sunday but i didn't want you all to wait so long for this ART.
> 
> Special shout out to @katie.lewis.2001 on instagram for making such cute fanart for this story and also @kiiwiibun on insta cause shes amazing and draws the best Rexhem and Lego movie art-AH. Also i love all the comments everyone is giving me, makes me feel loved so thank you all ily :')
> 
> Anyways i hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and Until next timeee~


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Queen Whatevra sat in the meeting room anxiously, thinking out a plan on how to stop the beast once and for all. "You should take a break my Queen, you've been at this all day" Ice Cream Cone said concerned as she brushed him off. "I dont have time to rest, the universe depends on me...I just hope my friends are okay" she mumbled the last bit to herself sadly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is NOT okay!" Emmet yelled out nervously as he clung against the ledge of the building, not wanting to let go. "Come on Emmet, we all need to get across!" Lucy whined. "Who's plan was it to zip line across the window-OVER 400 METERS OFF OF THE GROUND!" Emmet cried out terrified. "It will take less than a second, we really need to contact the Queen!" Jenny said as Emmet shook his head terrified. "Hey, if Emmet doesn't want to go I can take his place.." "NO!" Everyone screamed as Rex paused. "What they mean is, Emmet is the special, plus he did create Queen Whatevra and is basically the reason why everyone left in the first place so, he kinda has to go" Mayhem patted Rex's back as he smiled shyly.

"Yea, exactly" Benny said as he scooted between them as he stuck his tongue out, annoying Rex. "Come on babe..you can do it!" Lucy encouraged him, "Yea...your right, ill do it!" Emmet smiled as they all cheered. "Good call-cause if you didn't agree i would have just pushed you off anyways" Batman said, "...hUH-" Emmet yelped before Batman pushed him off. Emmet shut his eyes tightly as he screamed, zip lining across one building to the other. Emmet peeked his eyes open, realizing he was zip lining directly into a window, that wasn't open...

"Hes going to make it through the window...right?" Lucy turned to Batman, "The window is open so Emmet will push right through it.." Batman shrugged as everyone watched nervously. "GUYS- THE WINDOWS NOT OPEN!" they heard Emmet scream, he then braced for impact as he got closer. Soon he crashed into the window, breaking through it. Everyone gasped as they stared over the ledge. "...My bad, i thought the window was open.." Batman said as he began laughing.

"Owwww" Emmet muttered as he layed on the floor in pain. "Emmet, oh my gosh are you okay?!" Lucy asked as she zipped in minutes after him. "I'm FiNe" Emmet said as he made his voice deeper. He then turned to the side, mouthing to himself in pain. "Alright, so the broadcasting room should be this way" Batman said as they turned to be greeted by security as well as Martha, the secretary... "Hey what am i missing-oh hello again!" Lenny said happily as Kenny and Jenny also entered. "Oh not you guys again.." Martha said annoyed.

"Whats going on down there?" Rex asked Mayhem confused as they looked from the balcony of the other building. "I think-" "that's none of your business, its for important members only" Benny hissed. "Well maybe i want to be an important member" Rex fought back, "Can you guys stop arguing?" Mayhem tried to interject. "Well, no one likes a villain on their team.." "Yea well President Business was a villain whats so different with me?!" Rex said more angry. Benny paused awkwardly, taking that in. "Mayhem you should go in there and help!" Unikitty pulled her to the side panicking. "What am i supposed to do?!" Mayhem tilted her head confused, "I dont know, tell them your a princess!" "Why dont you?!" Mayhem snapped back.

Rex stared at them confused until he felt a pair of eyes burning on him, he turned around to see an annoyed Benny. "You know she would never date you right?" he crossed his arms. "And why is that?" Rex said annoyed, "Simple, shes not into bad boys.." "yea well opposites attract, and why dont you let her decide for herself" Rex smirked as Benny groaned. "Fine-ill go!" Mayhem said as she turned on her jet pack. "Wait, let me join you-" "-Eh its best to leave it to the ones with Jet packs" Benny shoved Rex away as he zipped up joining Mayhem. "We'll be back soon" Mayhem frowned a bit at Rex as they headed down.

Rex sighed defeated. "...For your information...Benny and Mayhem are not a 'thing', he loves spaceships too much to love anything or anyone else like that.." Unikitty said as she walked up to him. "I dont know why you would tell me that but thanks-" Rex brushed it off as he looked away blushing. "Oh come on, its clear you two like each other-" "-Wait, she said she liked me?!" Rex turned quickly as Unikitty smiled. "She didn't have to..its kinda clear, like you right now" she shrugged as he smiled a bit. "So...are you just going to let her go away with the total romance blocker Benny?" Unikitty laughed, "n-no, i gotta help her!" he jumped up heroically.

Mayhem landed with Benny into the other building. "Oh Mayhem, thank goodness your here-shoot them with your sticker gun!" Emmet said excitedly. "What-no, i cant do that!" Mayhem yelped. "Then were basically doomed.."Batman muttered. "Like i said, get out now before things turn sour.." The secretary snapped as they all backed up awkwardly. Before Emmet could reply another loud crash from behind them was heard, they turned around confused to see Rex. "H-hey everyone.." Rex chuckled awkardly as the majority of them scoffed at him. "What the-Anyways, we warned you, you brought this on yourselves.." A security guard said as they pulled out tasers, making them gasp.

"Hey, if your going to get to them, your going to have to go through me!" Rex said as he stood in front of all of them. The security guard shrugged as he then zapped Rex, making him fall to the floor. "This was a way better outcome in my h-head!" Rex screamed out in pain. "Let him go and let us get through.." Mayhem then stood up, beyond enraged. "Oh yea? and who's going to make us?" the security guard laughed. "Me, and its an ORDER" Mayhem said as she took off her helmet, when her helmet came off a glowing pink crown appeared over her head. "Whoa..." everyone (including the guards) gasped.

"Since when did you have a crown?" Emmet asked amazed. "I decided to bring it along in case a scenario like this happened" Mayhem shrugged. "H-how could-YOU not tell she was the princess of the Systar System?!" Martha then yelled at the guards. "But you kicked her out yesterday..." Emmet said confused as Lucy elbowed him, hushing him up. "We need to speak to the Queen, the sake of the whole universe depends on it!" Mayhem said as Martha nodded. "Sure thing, right this way..." Martha said as she motioned for the security to get the broadcasting station ready.

Everyone began walking into the broadcasting station as Rex was on the ground, still in pain. "Here, let me help!" Emmet said as he went to reach for Rex before Lucy pushed him forward, ignoring him. Rex rolled his eyes and sighed as he slowly tried getting up. "Here.." he heard a familiar voice laugh as she grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Thanks Sweets.." Rex smiled as he blushed a bit. "No problem, it was pretty cool how you tried to save us all, poor attempt, but you still did more than the others-they should thank you for that" Mayhem winked as she walked ahead. Rex smiled as he looked down at the ground blushing, he got cut off of his thought as Benny scoffed, shoving him as he walked past.

"W-wait, shouldn't we get the others here too?" Rex said as Mayhem paused and turned around agreeing.

"Its nice of you to bring us over Mayhem" Unikitty sang as her and the rest of the gang entered the broadcasting station. "It wasn't my plan, it was actually-" "Alright, so wheres the communication device?" Kenny called out, cutting off Mayhem's thought. "Right over here, its 1980's technology so its looking pretty good for me" Benny smirked as he pressed a few buttons, they all looked up to see he was dialing Queen Whatevra.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi was trying to find the location of the beast when she received a call. "Hello?" she answered confused, there was a pause as the screen froze, it then zapped into focus, showing all of her friends. "Oh my goodness, THANK GOSH YOUR ALL ALIVE!" Queen Whatevra shouted out happily. "There's a problem happening in the galaxy my Queen, its urgent!" Mayhem spoke out as everyone agreed. "Its about the beast right? We are getting all the troupes ready and planning an attack. You should all head back, b-before we lose anyone else.." she spoke out softly. "A-about that.." Benny chuckled as Whatevra stared at him confused.

They all paused as they heard a toilet flush. "Sorry i'm late, i had to use the Bat-Toilet" "Don't you just mean the bathroom?" "What ever bathroom i use immediately turns into a bat-room, heh, see what i did there" Batman said before he heard a gasp. He turned his attention to the screen and gasped as well as he saw Whatevra. "My Queen..." Batman smiled widely, "B-Batman..T-they said you were gone.." she practically sobbed out in joy. "Oh please, Batman never dies" he stated proudly as he continued to smile at her. "Aw.." Emmet smiled as everyone did as well.

Queen Whatevra smiled until she noticed Rex in the distance. "W-WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?!" She yelped as everyone turned to Rex. "H-hi.." he waved awkwardly. "Mayhem, what is the meaning of this?" she turned to Sweet as everyone turned their attention to her as well. "W-what? Why do you assume I have any reason why hes here?!" she stomped her foot annoyed. "Oh i dont know-MAYBE because i had a lengthy conversation with CYNTHIA about how unproper of a princess you were being at the Gala yesterday!" the Queen yelled out as everyone stared at her awkwardly. "I was just having fun okay, and hes changed, ive seen it personally!" Mayhem snapped back, "Oh yea i'm sure you have.." Queen Whatevra snorted as Batman laughed at the remark as Rex tilted his head still confused. "Wait, what princess Gala?" Lucy turned to Mayhem, "The one we went to yesterday, Rex practically ruined it"Unikitty smiled. Mayhem glared at her annoyed, "...I-in a good way..though..Princess Galas...suck..." Unikitty then squeaked out awkwardly.

"All i'm saying is, he's been helpful with keeping me and Emmet alive-even though ive done most of the work.." Mayhem thought. "I-i'm sorry for the trouble i caused before but- I've changed, really" Rex spoke up as Queen Whatevra studied him skeptically. "...If Mayhem trusts you, i cant see why we shouldn't either" The Queen smiled a bit as Rex did as well. "I can see a reason why we cant- HE TRIED KILLING US ALL!" Benny yelled as Mayhem turned to him annoyed. "But he also did save Emmet MULTIPLE times-" "Mayhem why dont you stop fighting his battles for once and just become his special best friend then since your so in love.." Benny stuck out his tongue as she scoffed. Rex watched the two bicker on before stepping up towards the Queen.

"If i may-um ask...what is this beast exactly? When me and Emmet left we noticed an abnormal piece in the sky that looked broken and chewed up in a way we have never seen before.." Rex said as Queen Whatevra nodded. "The beast is a creature of some sort that-still till now i have no clue what its intentions are, all we know is that it is taking innocent peoples lives and causing chaos in the universe, we need to bring a stop to it and soon" "but how?" Jenny thought. "From what I've studied so far from recent reports, the beast does seem to have a weakness- its this weird object-" "Another piece of resistance?" Lucy asked, "Precisely, with this object it gives us the power to cause an irritation to it, giving us enough time to potentially trap it!" Dr. Fox finished as everyone looked around excitedly.

"And where can we find this object?" Jenny asked. "It says its located in another part of the galaxy called...Br0methus" Queen Whatevra said as everyone took a second to take that in. "So...there's a whole other part of the galaxy we haven't discovered?" Mayhem stopped her and Benny's argument hearing that. "I guess so...there's a lot more that we still dont know, all i know is that, that's where the piece of resistance is now...i think?" Queen Whatevra said. "It either is you know its there or it isn't!" Lenny yelled out as Jenny flicked his head shutting him up. "Well I've been told to say that by the creator of this story-yet none of us have ever even been to that universe!" Queen Whatevra yelled out as everyone nodded confused.

"Alright, so the plan is to head back to the castle, get the full plan in order-then we create a team to retrieve the new piece of resistance" Lucy said as the Queen and everyone else agreed. "Sounds perfect, now come back already before something else happens!" The Queen whined. "We'll be back soon!" Lucy said as everyone nodded excitedly. "And Emmet" Queen Whatevra said as Emmet listened, "It's good to have you back" she smiled as the call then ended.

"Alright everyone you heard her, lets start heading back" Lucy said as everyone started heading out. "Don't bother coming, you will only make matters worse" Hawkodile muttered to Rex as Benny agreed as they headed out. Rex looked down defeated, "..Hey, your coming right?" Emmet walked up to Rex. "Eh-i dont know, not much people want me around-maybe this is where i belong" Rex smiled as Mayhem overheard this pausing. "What about Al and the others?" Emmet asked confused. "I can handle them dont worry" Rex smiled as Emmet frowned. "Okay...goodbye then.." Emmet said as he hugged Rex tightly. Rex chuckled a bit as he hugged Emmet back. He then let go after a while and walked away sadly.

Rex looked at the ground and sighed as he walked out as well. "...So your not coming after all?" Mayhem said out of nowhere as Rex jumped. "y-yea, no..." he then looked down again. "Bummer.." Mayhem shrugged as she then walked out. "yea-wait, Bummer?" Rex's eyes shot up as he caught up to her. "Yea, sucks i guess.." she shrugged, "If it sucks so much why dont you seem upset?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "Cause i dont care" Mayhem replied, Rex paused confused. "But...i thought-" "It's no use, your going to stay here and live probably a boring life-OR get eaten by the beast while we are all going to have a super eventful life and i will probably find a super best friend or whatever" Mayhem continued as Rex gasped a bit. "I-i can find one too you know!" he snapped back, "Yea, probably, I'll just end up with BENNY then" she emphasized Benny's name as Rex scoffed.

"Go ahead, see if i care" he muttered, "I dont care if you care" Mayhem sang as she smiled. "well GOOD then!" "perfect" "AmAzIng" Rex huffed as he stomped his foot. "See you around- or not" Mayhem then called out as she walked away. "Pft-see if i care- i dont care" Rex told himself as he crossed his arms.

"Aw you did care!" Emmet said as Rex sat on the ship with his raptors, arms still crossed. "Care about what? Definitely not Benny being Mayhem's special best friend that's for sure" Rex muttered, "..huh?" Emmet questioned confused. "Glad to see you got some sense in you to join us" Mayhem smirked as Rex huffed. "Yea, it definitely wasn't because of anything you said though" Rex replied. "Mhm, okay" Mayhem smiled as she sat beside him, leaning against him a bit. Rex noticed this and looked away blushing. "So the trio doesn't split up after all!" Emmet said as he pulled the two into a hug happily. "Stop calling us that.." Rex whined but smiled. "Nope, i'm always gonna call us that" Emmet said as Mayhem smiled as well.

"..I still dont see why we let him join us" Kenny whispered to Lucy as they looked at Rex. "He seemed to change plus, he makes Emmet happy, we just gotta pretend to get along with him for the meantime and when this whole Dukesday problem is solved, we can kick him out or make him vanish again" Lucy said as the others nodded still staring at him. Rex noticed this and waved awkwardly, they all turned around annoyed as Rex frowned a bit.

"..Don't pay attention to them, they still need to warm up to you!" Emmet smiled as Rex nodded not really paying attention as he was beginning to regret his decision.

"I still dont get who decided its okay to bring raptors in here!" Sparkle yelled out. "It's only for now, sorry" Rex half whispered out as everyone ignored him. "Eh i dont mind, there pretty dope" Lenny said as Rocky chewed on his helmet. "What the- dont let it chew on your helmet Lenny!" Kenny whined as he went to take it away.

Lucy stared out of the window as they left the Gla55 planet. "Where could you be..." she thought out loud as they headed out back towards the Queens castle. "Man i cant wait to see my Queen again, i dont care if she makes me a hundred salads-ill eat them now" Batman said as Unikitty laughed a bit.

Everyone seemed to get along in their own ways. Batman and Lucy were in the front talking about a potential plan while Emmet slept peacefully cuddled into her,Unikitty and her friends played board games and occasionally yelled, Benny and the other astronauts played with the raptors curiously and Rex and Mayhem sat in the back, just talking and enjoying each others company. Things didnt seem as bad at the moment....

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So where are they heading to?" One of the gang members questioned tiredly. "Lets see, my tracking device says...The Queens castle.." Flint grinned. "Alright gang, master build a wicked spaceship, were gonna get out prize once and for all" Al said as everyone cheered as they began building. "Just you wait Rex Dangervest...were coming for you.." Al finished as he began laughing evily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for wating a bit for the next chapter but things are going to get WILD pretty soon so hang in there! Thanks for reading again and until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter and until more!!


End file.
